


Starlit Memories

by SilverStarStrike, TheIronWaffle



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarStrike/pseuds/SilverStarStrike, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronWaffle/pseuds/TheIronWaffle
Summary: With Kuro's sacrifice came the revival of the great forest of Nibel. Wars between species cease, and a new generation flourishes. A spritely horned spirit named Yuki is born and raised under the blue gaze of her wolf mother, as the owlish spirit Kali wanders in the forest with only her instincts to guide her. Over their heads hangs the delicate balance of Light and Dark, drawing them together as destructive forces brew beneath their feet. Past sins will have to be put to rest, for both must work together to save their world from collapse.





	1. A Broken Circle

...

 

There was only silence, but the peaceful kind. Droplets of water then fell from the sky and doused the once-raging fires. Slowly but surely, grass and plants started to grow from the charred earth. A thin gray fog blurred out the naked black trees’ appearance.

 

From the midst of the rising smoke, a humble creature of darkness came into the edge of the great Spirit Tree’s meadow. In her arms, she carried her son, who went through countless near-death experiences just to save his... _their_ home. The she-creature gently placed the young forest spirit on the ground. She softly ran a paw through the top of her child’s head, her almost pitch black hand brushing against his snow white fur.

 

“Thank you, my little Ori...” Despite her large and chubby appearance, her voice was soft and sweet.

 

She raised her head when she sensed multiple presences. White figures appeared through the smokey undergrowth. Leading them was a forest spirit like Ori, but she was older compared to the young hero. Four frills sprouted from the top, their rounded tips waving whenever the rain hit them. Two small ears hung from the back of her head in exhaustion, while the extended fur from her legs collected soot and dirt. Branching from behind her was a group of the wild canines of Nibel, the white spirit wolves. Blue markings of all kinds of patterns glowed dimly from their fur.

 

The leading spirit raised a furry paw to signal the wolves to stop. They obeyed. Ori’s mother and the female spirit looked at each other in perplexion, before the bigger creature slowly got up and gave a warm smile. The wolves exchanged confused glances among themselves. Who was that creature? What was she doing with one of their allies’ kind? They did not question Vita, for she was more wise than the eldest of their pack.

 

Vita approached the weak, but alive forest spirit. She looked where his mother went. The mysterious creature was talking with another fellow creature of the shadows. Long, nimble limbs sprouted from the bottom of his head. The top and back of his head had numerous spine-like frills. Worry clouded his yellow-white eyes. The other creature was unfamiliar with the wolves that accompanied her, but Vita knew what and who he was.

 

“Naru!” Gumo, the last of the Gumon, bounded to his friend, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Where have you...” His words trailed off as Naru gestured to Vita and the wolves. The two of them then looked at the top of the Spirit Tree.

 

A loud but gentle voice was heard, “Ori is now in good hands. I must thank you Naru, Gumo, and Kuro. My... _Our_ land would have perished if it were not for your love.” A moment of silence hung in the air in tribute to the great mother owl. The great Spirit Tree then continued, “The story of _‘Ori and the Blind Forest’_ shall be known to all.”

 

With a few more moments of silence, Naru and Gumo left the light beings to themselves. The land still slowly continued to renew itself. The gray clouds were shifted slowly into a white color. The bleak and dead sky changed into a rich sky blue. The earth calmly transformed into a luscious green landscape, even while the scars of the vicious wildfire showed clearly.

 

Ori’s eyes opened and blinked away the bright sunlight. His breathing was slowed and weak, yet calm and soft.  His fur was still unkempt and several wounds were dug deep into his skin. Even while he was near the Spirit Tree, he felt weak.

 

Ori shakily lifted himself from the ground. Vita knelt by him and laid a paw on his shoulder, “Rest yourself young spirit, don’t exceed your limit.” She then nodded to the wolves, signalling them to go back to their own territory, so that they shall tend to their own problems.

 

“Where...where am I?” Ori’s hoarse voice croaked, “Who are...who are you?” His black eyes widened when he saw Vita.

 

“Do not fear me, I am Vita. You are now in the meadow of the Spirit Tree.” Vita gestured to the healing land, “Your name shall be known to those who hear, but now you must heal.”

 

She kept an eye on Ori as she trotted over to a surviving bush filled with bright green herbs. Extending a short sharp claw, she cut off some of the stems and brought a handful over to the younger spirit. She even managed to snag some short lianas. They weren’t as strong as she hoped, but they would have to do for now. While Ori winced and hissed in pain when Vita patched his wounds, he looked at the now almost healed Spirit Tree. The blue and white glow shone in the tree’s crown. Faded tendrils of light trailed from the core to the far away corners. They faded when the surrounding areas were restored. Ori smiled when he heard a warm friendly hum from the treetop.

 

“Yeah, I’m glad to see you’re safe as well Sein.” He said.

 

With one more wince, he stood up on his own hooves. Vita helped him along but let him go when he assured her that he could walk. He sat on a log and gazed out into the meadow. The meadow was dotted with white flowers. Ori gazed up at the top of the Spirit Tree as numerous white leaves fell from above. Most of the leaves disappeared to become a part of nature when they touched the ground. The bigger leaves simply landed before shining in brilliant lights. With every light that faded, a newborn spirit slept in its place.

 

He watched on as a small but new generation of forest spirits grow.

 

...

 

Several moons passed on ever since the day the great owl Kuro made her sacrifice. Vita, the Shaman of Nibel, helped Sein, the Light and Eyes of the Spirit Tree, with the raising of the newborns. Ori visited the great tree of light whenever he could find time, but he spent most of his time with his adoptive mother, Naru, and his brotherly friend Gumo. The fatherly tree understood and let Ori spend more time away from him. The young hero often helped with raising a newborn owl that Naru took in. Hume was no ordinary owl, as he was the last surviving son of Kuro. He grew up in his adoptive family’s cavern, even while he was almost as big as Gumo himself.

 

Everything seemed to be going well as the Season of New Lives passed onto the Season of White Flowers...

 

Except...a circle wasn’t complete...

 

...

 

The mid-day sun hovered in the sky, its rays shining down from Thornfelt Swamp’s canopy. Dragonflies and other insects flew above the crystal clear water. Fish of all sorts swum underneath the surface and breached to catch unsuspecting insects. Towering trees covered the land along with moss. Some branches hung so low that they almost touched the water. The buzzing of insects and frogs croaking were the only things that were heard.

 

“Ah Nibel, the land is healing so well.” Vita lovingly chimed as she scooped up water with a handmade bowl, “Soon every living creature can live in peace, even the restless rammers shall be at ease.”

 

She then carefully carried the bowl to her home: a hollowed out tree with carved stairs and several nests built for more than one. Vita lightly pushed the cloth made for camouflage and entered the carved out hole. Her own luminance was enough to be a guide as she climbed the stairs and walked into the the first nest. Even with the single hole that acted as the window to the outside world, the nest was too dark. Vita flicked some red colored herbs from a small bowl and onto a short but sturdy stick. The stick’s end lit up in a bright flame. Then she placed the alit stick in the center of a carved out hole on the floor.

 

A leafy bed was neatly placed on one side of the circular floor. Baskets filled with fruits of different kinds and colors were stacked in another corner. Dreamcatchers decorated with white feathers hung from the ceiling. Vita smiled sweetly as she looked at the almost faded paintings of her own adventures when she was a young spirit. She was thankful that the flames that almost burned down Nibel did not ruin the memorable drawings. What took up most of the walls were circles with dots around them. All of the circles were identical and followed a pattern.

 

Vita sighed almost quietly as she dipped a finger into a bowl of white paint, “The scars from Kuro’s claws still show, the last group of Star Spirits have taken their toll.” She carefully made another circle, “The Season of Bare Trees will slow the amends indeed...” The dotted patterns did not even surround half of the new circle.

 

A sudden gust of wind blew through Vita’s home. She yelped as some embers were carried from the fireplace and onto the new painting, “No no no!” Vita raised a bowl of water to put out the flames. She slowly lowered it as her eyes widened.

 

Four embers singed black dots near the circle, burning a bright orange before fading. Another brief gust of wind blew more embers but along with black soot onto the circle. The new embers glowed red. They too died away. Her mouth was agape as she shakily touched the ashes. Her white furry paw brushed up against the blackened painting.

 

Images of seeing a rare white mouse being snatched up by an unusually large four-eyed bird crossed Vita’s mind. The sign from the past foretold the destruction that Kuro caused in a blinded rage. Vita knew what was happening. Nibel has sent her an omen. Four embers and many more were to destroy the circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After discovering that I can insert artwork into chapters, I have decided to add in bits of artwork to give the fic a bit of a flare put into it! The first image was drawn by OmegaPainter from Deviantart (I had asked permission prior to using his works), and the second one was drawn by myself!


	2. A Wolf’s Happiness

...

 

It was the first blizzard since the forest’s blindness ended. The great Spirit Tree’s branches quivered in the harsh winds. A small leaf broke off from one of the branches and flittered away, leaving a faint trail of light. Whoever looked up to the single leaf only thought of it as a snowflake, as the blizzard obscured their visions.

 

Meanwhile in the midst of the thick forests in Swallow’s Nest, a lone wolf sat outside her den. She could have blended right into the snow if it weren’t for her bright pink nose and crystal blue eyes. The blue flame-like markings that marked her underbelly, paws, and tail only made her stand out more in the whiteness. This particular wolf was named Thia. She was a Spirit Wolf, blessed with a fragment of Nibel’s Light. She sang a mournful song, missing her loved ones and her pups.

 

When she finished her song, the lone leaf fluttered above her head. Thia’s eyes widened with wonder and she gave chase to it. A steep cliff sloped down ahead. She jumped into the air and gently caught the leaf with her mouth. Shouldn’t the leaf had already shone? A spirit surely should have been born the moment it made contact with anything.

 

Thia carefully brought the leaf back into her den. It was small, but quite humble. A small nest of hay and fur from different animals centered the home. Rich earthy soil covered the floor and the ceiling. Thia could not help but let out a small cry as she laid next to the leaf, for the leaf had been covered in a coat of ice.

 

“Nibel...please...don’t let this little child die...” Thia softly cried as she cradled the leaf in between her front legs. She soon cried herself to sleep.

 

...

 

“Muh!”

 

“Hm?” Thia opened her eyes. Her nose quivered when a small furry paw touched it.

 

What Thia saw was a miracle: a newborn spirit. Thick white fur covered her tiny body. A pink nose dotted her face, while two tiny stubs of bone sprouted from the sides of her head. The two small ears drooped down from the sides of her head. Her black eyes were wide with wonder and love.

 

“Hello there...little one...” Thia sweetly whispered, “I am here...my happiness...my little Yuki...”

 

“Muh!” Yuki squeaked and then giggled. She yawned and her eyes fluttered. Soon, the spirit fell asleep, snuggled in the fur of her mother.

 

 

The Season of Bare Trees melted away as the new blooming flowers appeared, marking the start of the Season of New Lives. Even though the Spirit Tree did not release spirits from his branches, new life begun in other feral communities, from the squirrels to the tough armored rammers.

 

While Yuki’s bouncy personality brought light into Thia’s once-gloomy life, it was hard to raise such an energetic spirit alone. It did not help that the spirit’s diet was almost completely different from her’s. Yuki did eat meat from time to time, but preferred to eat fruit and berries. Luckily for the two of them, the particular part of the forest where they lived was abundant in juicy delectables.

 

...

 

“Mom!” Yuki squirmed between her mother’s front legs, “Mom, you’re messing up my fur!” She complained as she felt Thia’s tongue on the top of her head. Thia had make sure that Yuki smelled like wolf. She couldn’t think of any other being who would be hunting wolves, but she had to take precaution.

 

“Stay still Yuki. I’m almost done.” Thia shifted her muzzle to lick Yuki’s most sensitive and ticklish part of her body: her belly.

 

Yuki laughed so hard, tears formed in her eyes. “Mom! Mom! Stop it! It tickles mom!” Her small cloven hooves batted against Thia’s face.

 

“Do you want to go outside with me or not?” Thia couldn’t keep a straight face as she saw Yuki rubbing her wet fur. “Come on. I want to show you something.” She chuckled as she gently pushed Yuki to the outside with her muzzle.

 

...

 

The morning light peeked out from the horizon. The first rays lightly touched the canopy. Small buds sprouted from the tree’s branches, while white stems started to lengthen from the ground. The soft songs of the morning birds chimed in the air, as the breeze gently swayed the still-growing trees. Although the scars from the wildfire needed to be healed, Nibel was a beautiful paradise.

 

“Do you see the Light of Nibel?” Thia asked her daughter. She sat at the top of a small cliff that overlooked the scenery. She glanced down at Yuki who was sitting in between her legs. The young spirit was speechless at the sight. Thia spoke again, “The Light of Nibel is all around us, from the tiniest blade of grass to the tallest of trees. There is Light in every being, Yuki, even in the creatures of the shadows.”

 

“Like those rammers, mama?” Yuki pointed at a small family of armored rammers.

 

“Yes.” She then nudged her daughter up and walked along the undergrowth, but away from the rammers. Thia explained to Yuki, “Every living creature must be respected. To earn respect yourself, you must respect others. Everything lives in a balance; where there is light, there is darkness...one cannot exist without the other.” The wolf gestured to her own daughter and then to a small family of dark four-eyed owls.

 

“Mama, does that mean we have to respect darkness too?”

 

Thia stood quiet for a couple heartbeats before speaking again, “Yes, Yuki, but the darkness can be cunning and deceptive. You may not trust the dark, but you must respect it.” She looked down to see Yuki giving a confused look. “...Here. I’ll show you.”

 

Thia then snapped off some branches and leaves from a nearby bush. She placed the piles and separated leaves from twigs. Yuki looked on, still confused on her mother’s lesson.

 

“The leaves are us Light beings...and the twigs are the creatures of the Dark.” She gestured to each small pile with her paw. Then she nudged a leaf and then a twig, separating each object from the rest. “These two must respect each other, even if they don’t know each other well.” Thia then took the twig and stabbed the leaf with it. Yuki gave a sharp gasp at the sudden movement, and at her mother’s sternness, “If one disrespects the other...” Thia took both piles and mashed them together, “Then there would be chaos and everything would be in ruin...” Slowly but surely, Thia reorganized the piles. She then spoke in a kind tone, “If both respect each other...Both sides can live in peace and harmony...do you understand Yuki?”

 

“Um...” She did understand it a bit better, but not enough.

 

“You’ll understand it someday Yuki...” Thia pulled in Yuki and licked the top of her head, “But never forget who you are. Now come on, you need to go back to the den.” She walked ahead of Yuki.

 

The young spirit stood, pondering about the lesson her mother taught her. She heard chirping and hooting above her head. A young four-eyed owl swooped over Yuki’s head. She giggled a bit as she saw the young bird struggle to fly. She then gave it a bit of a boost by pushing it up with a paw, and it gained more altitude. Then the owl blinked at her, seemingly giving her a confused look as it tilted its head a bit. Then it flew off into the distance, along with its parents.

 

“Yuki!” Thia called out.

 

“Coming mama!” Yuki glanced back at the shadowy family before joining her mother.

 

...

 

A small rabbit peeked out from its burrow, its nose quivering in the air. It hopped out and rubbed its face with its paws. Suddenly its large ear twitched at an almost silent sound. Just when it was about to bound away, a black she-wolf swiped it aside with a powerful paw. The rabbit was dazed and confused as its predator simply placed a paw on its back. This particular wolf was similar to that of Thia, except her markings were red. She was a Spirit Wolf, but had a fragment of Nibel’s Shadow in her. Three flame-like markings stripped each of her legs, her tail was tipped in red, and her eyes seemed to have been on fire because of her markings.

 

She gave a devilish smirk and leaned in to speak into the rabbit’s ears, “What a wonderful fat rabbit to feast on. It is such a blessing that my pack is well fed, or I would have to share with those weaklings.” She nipped on the rabbit’s ears, “Hmm...it would take quite awhile to find another tasty treat. I might as well savor your flavor.”

 

Just when she was going to bite down on the rabbit’s ears, a voice interrupted her, “Remember what I told you about playing with your food, _Saskia?”_

 

“Ah Thia. Have you come to share this rabbit with me, just like-”

 

Thia growled a bit, “You’re in my territory. I’ll only warn you once. Come near my den next time and I’ll bite your ears off.”

 

“Is that a good way to treat your old friend?” Saskia groaned as the rabbit escaped her grasp, “Oh look what you did, you made me lose my meal.”

 

“Consider that a punishment. You should at least be respectful to your food, as it had life...just like the rest of us. Go back to your pack now.”

 

Saskia lifted herself off the ground and sulked away, “Perhaps _you_ should go back with those _disgusting_ spirits. You know what their kind had done. If not for them, you would have had your family...and you would have still had your pups.”

 

“Keep them out of this!” She bore her fangs as she jumped in her way.

 

“Temper Thia.” Saskia was unfazed by the white wolf’s advancement, “There has been enough blood on both our paws, and Nibel is alive and well.” She slunk past the white and blue wolf, “But don’t think I forgot what you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First artwork is drawn by OmegaPainter from Deviantart, and the second drawing is made by me!


	3. Leap of Fate

****Even when Yuki did grow rather quickly, she still was too young to fend for herself. Her mother always told her that there were many monsters out there who would snack on a small spirit without any hesitation. However, Yuki always wanted to take on one of the monsters and slay it, just so she could impress the mother wolf. Thia did not want to take any chances especially with Saskia prowling about in Nibel, so she kept Yuki inside the den. To make sure that she didn’t run right into the jaws of death, she rolled a boulder to block the entrance, only leaving a small hole for air.

 

One day, Thia had to leave Yuki in the den, so she could find a and safer place to call home..

 

...

 

Yuki crouched down next to the den’s blocked mouth. Her tail swished this way and that, much like a cat when it was about to pounce on a chew toy. The thought of exploring beyond the den always excited her. To see all of Nibel...the thought almost made Yuki jump for joy. Then suddenly, she saw a flash of blue and white. She tried to push the rock, but it barely budged. Yuki peeked outside again. There it was again! The little spirit squeaked in joy as she saw a butterfly land on a flower.

 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She _had_ to chase it.

 

Her paws began to dig a hole. She didn’t mind that her fur got dirty. She _had_ to go out. Yuki squeezed through the hole. Her legs shuffled and dug up more dirt. She gave a final shove and freed herself. She fell onto her face. Luckily the grass cushioned her fall. Yuki tilted her head up and the butterfly landed on her nose. She slyly smiled and tried to get it, but it flew away. She leapt up into the air, her tiny paws wavering. The young spirit chased it into the forest, following its small white trail.

 

“I just wanna play!” Yuki called out. She stopped when the butterfly landed on a small rock. “I got you now...” She muttered under her breath. Yuki lept and hit her head on the rock by accident. “Ow!”

Yuki said as she rubbed a paw on her head. Her eyes widened as she saw many trees. They were topped with orange fruit that made Yuki’s mouth water. As if she were in a trance, Yuki walked towards the trees. She stopped suddenly as she almost fell into a river. She paced around the cliffside.

 

 _“I’m not far from the den! There aren’t any monsters in sight either...and...a bite wouldn’t hurt..._ ”

 

Yuki looked around and stepped back. She scrapped a hoof into the ground twice. She ran with all her might and jumped at the edge of the cliff. While her brief flight was successful, her landing was not. She landed at the edge of the other cliffside. Her hooves sent pebbles clattering into the water below. Her claws instinctively tried to hold onto solid ground, only to barely make a scratch on the rock.

 

“N-No! NO!” Yuki yelped as the ground gave away.

 

“Whoa!”

 

She felt something grab one of her arms. Yuki looked up to see a rather strange creature, who had long limbs, a round body, and yellow eyes.

 

“Are you ok?” He asked as he pulled her up.

 

Yuki only responded with silence. She came back to her senses when she felt him pick her up and put her down near a tree. She just stared at him when she saw him crouched down to her level. Yuki could feel her heart beating in her chest.

 

He smiled in a friendly manner, “Relax. I’m not going to hurt ya.”

 

Yuki heard kindness in his voice, and he didn’t seem to be really threatening. When she stood up to walk away, he backed up and stood up, much to her surprise. He was taller than Thia! Yuki felt faint before falling face-first onto the grass.

 

...

 

“Kiba, surely you could allow a being of light into the pack.”

 

“I’m sorry Thia, but you should be taking Yuki to the Spirit Tree, or at least Vita. Perhaps Ori too.”

 

“But Saskia would tear the spirits apart and I don’t want Yuki to be-”

 

“She’s almost an elder now. She wouldn’t be able to do any real harm; not even to a shrew. A wolf’s life can be treacherous, and too much for a young spirit of Nibel...Thia, you need to think what is best for Yuki.”

 

“But there is plenty of room in the nursery. We should have her be protected by the pack until she grows into a strong spirit!”

 

“...Alright. I’ll announce Yuki’s arrival to the pack, while you get her.”

 

“She should be at our den. I’m sure she wouldn’t wander so far.”

 

“She’s still cooped up there? Thia, Thia...you know what happened when Mom and Dad did that to us.”

 

“Kiba!”

 

“Alright alright. Just be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

...

 

“...Hey...hey wake up.”

 

Yuki replied with a soft groan. She felt a straw bed brush up against her fur, instead of soft green grass. Her eyes blinked away the sunlight that filtered into the cavern. Yuki’s eyes shot wide open when she saw the face of the round creature.

 

She yelped and swiped a paw at his face, “G-Get away from me!”

 

“Ow!” The creature hissed in pain as he held the scratch marks on his face. He lowered his hand when he saw Yuki shivering in fear.

 

“I-I won’t l-let you eat m-me!”

 

“Eat you? I’m not going to eat you geez...I only eat bugs and fruits.”

 

“Bugs? Fruits?” She lowered her arms.

 

“Yeah.” He went to a nearby basket that was filled with orange-yellow fruits. Then he offered her one of the fruits, “Want one?”

 

Yuki raised an eyebrow in confusion. The creature didn’t seem to be threatening, despite him being more than twice her size. She reluctantly answered, “Yes.”

 

He took another fruit from the basket and settled himself next to Yuki. He gave one of the fruits to her, and she shyly took it. While the spider-like creature ate his fruit in one gulp, Yuki looked at it and sniffed it.

 

He chuckled at Yuki’s curiosity towards the harmless food, “It’s not poisonous.”

 

She blushed in embarrassment, “Um...of course! It’s...” She took a deep breath before taking a single bite into it. Her eyes widened with amazement, “It’s delicious!” She wolfed down the fruit without hesitation, her tail wagging with glee.

 

“See? Told you.” He patted her at the back.

 

Yuki paused at the contact. She looked up at him and noticed the scratch marks on his forehead. She looked down and tapped the fruit with her finger. Yuki recalled Thia’s lesson. “Um...sorry about that.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve been nicer to you.”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. You got me there though.”

 

“I didn’t hurt you badly...did I?” She frowned.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Ok...My name’s Yuki.” She smiled.

 

“Yuki huh? That’s a nice name. Mine’s Gumo.”

 

“Thanks Gumo...for saving me back there.”

 

He smiled back, “No problem. You know, you remind me of Leru...” He chuckled as he patted Yuki’s head.

 

“Who?”

 

“Yuki!”

 

Yuki turned her head to the entrance, “Mama?”

 

Thia’s blue eyes were widened at the sight. She trotted over to Yuki and lightly grabbed her scruff with her mouth. She gave Gumo a frightened look before carrying her daughter away from him. The she-wolf almost skidded to a stop when she saw Naru, another creature of the shadows, arrive. Naru’s face was almost blank, but held hints of welcoming warmth. Thia then trotted out of the cave with a saddened Yuki hanging from her jaws.

 

Yuki’s sad eyes were enough for Naru’s eyes to water.

 

_“Daaaaaad!”_

 

_“Naru, let’s go home...”_


	4. To Wish

****Yuki fiddled with her paws. Her white pupils darted from wolf to wolf. It seemed to have happened so quickly! Once she was next to Gumo and sharing fruit. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by many white pelts marked by blues and greens. At least...her mother was there. Yuki held onto Thia’s foreleg as she looked up to the alpha wolf, Kiba.

 

“Welcome to the pack, Yuki. You will be safe here and we will protect you.” He said in a loud, yet warm voice.

 

A wolf barked, “Welcome Yuki!”

 

A pup was awed by Yuki’s mere presence. “Wow! A spirit from the tree!”

 

“Thia took in a spirit?” Another adult wolf quizzically muttered.

 

“She looks funny.” Some other wolf pup wrinkled their nose slightly.

 

Yuki peeked out from under Thia and stepped forward a little. “I do not!” Her ruff fluffed slightly in defiance.

 

“Yes you do!” They barked back.

 

Kiba chuckled, “Settle down, everybody.”

 

Then the other wolves went back into their own business. Some talked amongst themselves, while several other wolves talked to Kiba and discussed hunting trips. Yuki looked towards the nursery, and noticed the pups playing with each other. One of the mothers called for their child, for they were pulling a bit too hard on their sibling’s ear. Thia looked down at Yuki. She felt a twinge of pity for her daughter. She stood on two legs, had hooves for feet, and was already sporting horns. Still, she knew she had to encourage her...

 

“Why don’t you go play with the other pups? I’ll make sure they won’t bite you.” She gently nudged Yuki towards the playful young wolves.

 

Yuki nearly felt herself shrink. “O-Ok.” She nervously approached the wolves, and awkwardly waved. “Hi...I’m Yuki. Can we play-”

 

A wolf pup decided to pounce onto her, “Gotcha!” They giggled as Yuki looked at them in shock. Yuki didn’t know pups were _that_ big! “C’mon! Let’s play!” They licked Yuki’s face, earning themselves a light shove.

 

Despite this, the pup’s tongue made Yuki giggle, “Okay, okay!” She batted the pup across their muzzle. “Tag you’re it!” She didn’t hesitate in scrambling to her hooves and running away from the pup.

 

Thia watched on, a motherly warmth sparking in her cyan eyes. A bittersweet memory resurfaced: her own pups, now long gone. She acknowledged her brother’s approach. He too had his eyes on the spirit and wolves. However, his emerald eyes hinted at worry and concern.

 

“She did not look really happy when you brought her here.” He said.

 

“She was…” Thia paused, “Just tired of being in the den.”

 

Kiba stared at her. “I swore I caught a whiff of a Dark creature.”

 

“It’s likely just the dirt.” Then she muttered, “All creatures of the Dark smell like it...”

 

He blinked, then sighed, “Thia...”

 

“She’ll be safe here, protected by the wolves, and me.”

 

He stepped back from her. “She’s going to grow up one day and...you will not be at her side forever. Everybody has their time-”

 

Thia quickly turned her head to look at her brother straight in the eyes, “It isn’t _now_. I know our beliefs aren’t the same but...I want her to be safe.”

 

Kiba shook his head and lowered his tail. He was about to speak up once again, when he heard Yuki’s hoofsteps. He smiled a little at her childish giggling, and that innocent look in her eyes was something he missed seeing in a spirit, let them be of Dark or Light.

 

“Ma! Ma, look! I caught it!” Yuki squeaked. She bounded towards Thia. She held up her clasped paws.

 

Thia looked down at her daughter and brought her muzzle closer to Yuki’s paws. “What did you catch now? It better not be another beetle...”

 

Kiba chuckled, “Let me guess, it pinched your nose?”

 

She stifled a low groan. “Kiba...”

 

Yuki opened her paws. “Look! A butterfly!”

 

A pup stuck their tongue out in disgust, “Yuck! You got an icky bug?”

 

The little spirit stuck her tongue out back at the pup. “No! It’s a _butterfly!_ They’re really friendly! Look!” She moved her paws towards the pup, but they recoiled and ran to their mother, tail in between their legs. Yuki’s ears folded back, “Awww...”

 

Thia reassured her daughter with a light lick to the top of her head. “Well, _I_ think it’s beautiful.” She then noticed how the butterfly was struggling in Yuki’s gentle grasp. “But you must set it free, Yuki. Remember, respect life.”

 

“Ok, mama...Up you go!” Yuki opened her paws and released the butterfly. She restrained herself from chasing it further. “Bye-bye!” Her bright smile slowly faded to a slight frown. She slumped forward and onto the grass, letting the earth warm her belly.

 

Thia tilted her head. “Yuki?”

 

“Why did you take me away from him, mama?” Yuki brought her paws under her chin and brought her tail closer to her body.

 

“He’s a creature of the Dark. You can’t trust them.”

 

“But he gave me fruit! It wasn’t poisonous...” She turned around and lifted herself up with her paws, but still stood down when she saw Thia towering over her.

 

“He could be deceiving you.” She said.

 

“But he was really friendly, and...” Yuki’s ears drooped and she shakily avoided eye contact. “I wanted to be friends with him.”

 

Thia narrowed her eyes. “ _Yuki_ , you can’t be friends with him.” She leaned forward and nearly pushed Yuki onto the ground with her muzzle. “He’s dangerous. He could’ve killed you if he had the chance.”

 

Yuki seemed to shrink even more, withdrawing from everything around her. Her ears were pinned back as she let out a soft whimper. Thia huffed. She walked away from her and Yuki started to sniffle. She tried her best not to show her shivering paws. Kiba witnessed it all, yet he didn’t say anything. He knew well Thia would not rip his ear off for stepping in, and now he saw his chance.

 

Kiba padded towards her, but didn’t look directly at her. It was rather hard to do, since being a spirit, Yuki’s glow would catch anybody’s eye. He rested next to her. He knew he should keep close to her, as a child should have support when needed. However, knowing that she was a spirit and was already starting her own adventures, he knew he should keep his distance, as to not make her feel suffocated.

 

“You may talk to me about it if you want to.” He said in a low voice.

 

Yuki sniffled. Then she pressed her muzzle into his neck ruff, finding somebody to literally lean on. “He saved me, and I like him.” She then smiled a little at the happy memory, “He’s pretty funny!” The youngling paused and looked up to Kiba with pleading eyes, “Can we go meet him now?”

 

“It’s getting rather late, and I don’t know where you met him.” Kiba replied.

 

“I met him where the orange fruit were!” Yuki’s gaze wandered off, almost as if she were already daydreaming about the mouth-watering fruit.

 

He knew what location she was talking about. Only a few areas in Nibel had a surplus of the oranges, the biggest one being only less than a day’s travel from his pack’s den. “Swallows Nest?” He pondered and muttered, “Hm...I’ll see him for myself. I’ll be sure to bring my most trusted wolves, and in case he’s danger-”

 

Yuki heard every word. “And I’ll still come, right?”

 

Kiba blinked and looked at Yuki. She was still giving him the puppy eyes. “Yuki, I have faith in you, but you’re still a child. You have still a lot to learn about the world...Your mother may be right. He might be just deceiving you...But if he is truly good, then you may visit him.”

 

She eyes sparked with excitement as she bounced in place. “Thank you! Thank you!”

 

He interrupted her burst of happiness, “ _Yuki._ I said _if_ . I won’t make any promises...This is for your own _safety_ , Yuki.” He kept his eyes on Yuki. “It’s what your mother would want.”

 

Yuki’s ears drooped as she sighed, feeling truly disappointed. “Ok...”

 

Thia had just came back from a short stroll in the woods to clear her mind. For a second, she thought raising a _spirit_ of all living things was a mistake. She changed her mind as she saw the tiny form of Yuki huddled up next to her brother. She recalled yet another distant memory, and felt bittersweetness crawl underneath her fur. _“I can’t be around forever...I have to protect her.”_

 

...

 

Ori heaved himself onto the rocky platform. The heat of the lava below would have made him faint, if he wasn’t so used to it. He brushed off the soot and ashes from his pale fur. Sein, the light and eyes of the Spirit Tree, swirled around him. She then floated towards a huge sphere of fire. Thick, ugly, black tendrils wavered from its center. The stink of corruption made Ori wrinkle his nose. He tried not to cough or breathe it in.

 

“The Element of Warmth is within our grasp! With the elements restored, we could undo the effects of her wrath.” Sein said. Ori felt triumph flutter in his chest. Finally, he could have peace in his homeland.

 

He reflexively shielded his eyes as Sein banished the corrupted darkness in a bright flash. A heartbeat after, Ori’s ears picked up the sound of a distant shriek. A huge feathery shape, dark as the night skies, slammed itself onto the Element. A wave of heat escaped the great orb. The force itself nearly knocked the little Guardian Spirit onto his back. The shape extended her wings, and let out a _furious_ screech. Ori knew that sound anywhere. The black owl, Kuro, locked her eyes on her prey.

 

“N-No...” Ori blinked and quickly snapped back into his senses, “Sein! We gotta get out of here! Now!” He rushed to his hooves as Kuro leapt towards them.

 

Ori heard Kuro’s talons slam against the stone behind him. He followed Sein’s trail in a frenzy, hearing the owl’s beak snap twice behind him. Her hot breath on his spine only made him dash forward. Just when his burst of speed ended, lava spewed up from the ground. Ori leapt over the crack, continuing to follow Sein’s panicked voice.

 

“Ori! Ori! Look out!”

 

He pushed himself. His muscles were strained, and screamed at him to stop running.

 

“Over here! This way!!”

 

Home! Go home!

 

“She’s coming Ori! Ori-”

 

He felt Kuro’s talon slam onto his back and-

 

_“AAAAAHH!!”_

 

His eyes shot wide open, and grasped whatever was nearby him. His white pupils shrunk down to dots. He no longer felt the scorch of Mount Horu. The soft grass and the crispiness of the dried leaves between his fingers slowly anchored him into reality. The tensity in his little body ebbed. Ori rested his chin on his paws, and curled in his legs and tail.

 

Breathe in, breathe out.

 

“Ori? Are you ok?” From his soft bed, perched on sturdy rocks, he saw his mother’s pale face. It contrasted greatly against her dark, plump body. She rubbed her furry hand against her cheek, and stifled a yawn. “You had another nightmare, didn’t you?”

 

Ori did not say anything. She was all too familiar with his nightmares, and he didn’t wish to remind her he was still haunted. “I-I’m fine, mom.” He climbed over the edge and let himself fall onto the cavern’s floor, squarely on his two hooves. “I just need some fresh air.”

 

Naru frowned. There was no fooling a mother, but she didn’t wish to prod even further. “Please be careful, ok?”

 

“I will, mom.” Ori said, trying to sound as confident as he could.

 

“I love you, Ori.”

 

“I love you too...”

 

Ori stepped out of the cavern. He inhaled the night’s cool breeze and exhaled deeply. He kept up a steady pace as he weaved through the familiar trees. He vividly remembered climbing up the very top of a tree to gather fruits his mother couldn’t reach. He even recalled that...fateful night. The Light blazed through the sky like wildfire. Then the nightmares began, except they were real. The muck on his fur, the blight his friend Sein cleared, the blunt force of the large Rammers...At least they were all gone, right?

 

He shook his head, “The forest is still peaceful...I wish it will stay this way.”

 

...

 

Yuki fidgeted in bed. She lightly kicked the soft underbelly of her mother whenever she turned to her. She had enough. Yuki sat up, and rubbed the sleep and small tears out of her eyes. _“I just wanted to be friends with him. I’m not...I’m not really happy here.”_ She believed she was strong enough to fend for herself. It was about time she left the nest. Although...she felt pain pang in her heart. Her mother would be so worried... _“I’m sorry mama, but...I really miss Gumo, and I wanna see him...”_

 

She stalked towards the center of the clearing and sniffed the air. She looked left, then right. Yuki blinked and noticed several guard wolves at the borders of the clearing. She sighed in relief as she heard their snores. She stood on edge as she tiptoed past them, freezing in place whenever they would snuff, toss, or turn.

 

Then she stepped right into the woods. Her steps became a trot, and then into a brisk run. Freedom! She skid to a halt and looked back. The white forms of the wolves were lost in the night. She pricked up her ears. No sound of their barks, wails, or howls.

 

“H-Ha...I did it!” She puffed out her chest with pride, and then trotted into the woods with a light skip to her hoofsteps. She then slowed down to listen for the subtle sounds of nature: from the rustling leaves to the hooting of an owl. She shook her head, she had to focus.

 

“Mama is really good with tracking, maybe I’m good at it too?” Yuki trotted over to a tree and sniffed its bark. The scent of healthy wood. Recently a deer was here... “Wait, no. That doesn’t smell like Gumo. He said he ate bugs and fruit...Bugs and fruit.”

 

Yuki looked over her shoulder and saw a rock. She stood on it and sniffed the air. A minute felt like several hours until she found a trace. _“Fruit! I kinda smell it!”_ She kept running towards the scent. It began to grow stronger, and Yuki couldn’t hold her silence for long.

 

“Gumo! Gumo, where are you-” She suddenly yelped as she slipped off a cliff. She felt mud slip under her paws as she tried to climb back up. Yuki felt her body hit ice cold water. She tried swimming back up, but her wet fur dragged her down.

 

Her struggles weakened. She felt her strength ebb away slowly...From the corner of her squinted eyes, she saw something move. She couldn’t make out what it was in the dark waters. All she knew that it wasn’t friendly at all. She heard somebody say something behind her. She couldn’t understand it. She whipped around to see who it was. Nobody was there.

 

_“W-Who are you? Leave me alone! Stop!”_

 

Yuki used whatever force she had to resurface. She gasped whatever air she could get before going under. No! She couldn’t let herself drown like this. She kicked again and screamed. “Help!! Somebody!!” She was cut off when she felt water enter her mouth. She felt the last of her strength erode. Her struggling slowed as her luminance dimmed.

 

“Hold on! I’m coming!”

 

She couldn’t hear the shout or splash from above her. She couldn’t see the other spirit, whose glow contrasted against the dark depths. Yuki barely felt the other’s warmth as they carried her up to shore. She nearly fainted, but feeling the warmth told her she wasn’t dead.

 

“Keep your head up! I got you!”

 

All her senses felt numbed out, yet she felt familiarity underneath the trees. As soon as she was laid down on the grass, she hacked and coughed up water. She rolled onto her side. That wracking _pain_. She wanted to cry out, but she refused to. Yuki curled herself up. She knew she likely looked already pitiful.

 

She looked up at the spirit who saved her. His fur looked almost dry, as the last few droplets slid down his sides. His black and white eyes looked down at her with concern. His very large elven ears were alert, and his tail tip slightly twitched with apprehension.

 

“Th-Th...Thank you.” Yuki muttered.

 

“It’s ok, just take it easy...I couldn’t let anybody drawn.” He knelt down next to her.

 

“I-I’m...Yu...Yuki.”

 

“My name’s Ori. You’re going to be just fine, Yuki.” Ori recalled hearing her name, “Gumo told me about you...”

 

Yuki’s eyes lit up at the mention of her friend, “G-Gumo? You know h-him?” She sat up and looked around slowly, hoping to see a glimpse of him.

 

“Yeah. He’s a friend.” Ori reached out and lightly touched her shoulder. He reflexively retracted his paw. “Oh Nibel, you feel like ice...but the all the ice had melted moons ago...”

 

She looked towards the water and felt a chill run down her spine. Those voices...They certainly weren’t in her head. They were real, definitely real. “Th-They’re gone r-right?”

 

Ori’s ear twitched. He wasn’t expecting her question, “Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about...Just save your strength, ok?” He patted her shoulder lightly, but still Yuki looked tense and tired. He turned to the woods. He heard howls of wolves, but they were of the panicked kind. “Why are they howling like that?”

 

Ori picked up the sounds of many paws, and saw the many pelts of white wolves come from the undergrowth. Leading them was Kiba, his simple green stripes standing out from the spots and swirls of most of the other back. Beside the pack leader was Thia, whose wide blue eyes shown shock.

 

“Yuki!” She yelled.

 

The small spirit looked towards her direction but not directly at her, “M-ma...”

 

Ori looked at Yuki with raised eyebrows, “That’s your mother?”

 

Kiba took a step forward, showing not only relief but also authority, “Thank you for saving her. She is indeed my sister’s child, taken in when her leaf went astray from the Spirit Tree.”

 

He blinked, “Oh! It’s uh, it’s not a problem!” Ori was raised by a creature of the Dark. He knew he shouldn’t be so surprised that a wolf took in a spirit.

 

Kiba looked at Thia. She obviously looked as if she was in disbelief. “Thia...I think it would be best to let Yuki set her own path. Every time you keep her...isolated, she goes out and gets into trouble. She could have...” He didn’t want to say it. He knew what she went through.

 

Thia’s voice quivered like a pitiful leaf, “Wh-What are you saying?”

 

“Let her decide if she wants to be friends with...uh...”

 

Ori stood up, “Gumo. You’re talking about him, aren’t you? I know him, and he misses Yuki.” He bit his lip and couldn’t help but feel a little nervous talking to the alpha and his sibling, “I’m pretty sure he wants to be friends with her.”

 

“Then...Are you Ori? Are those legends...?”

 

He couldn’t really believe an _adult_ wolf had not heard of what had happened in the blindness, but still...he knows he shouldn’t be too sensitive about the topic. “Yes, I’m Ori, but they aren’t legends. They’re real.”

 

Kiba told Thia, “See? I told you he was real, and everything that happened is real...”

 

Thia slumped onto the grass on her rump, her paws slightly quivered. She can’t lose Yuki. She had to take her back. Her child! Her _children_! The memories rushed in. She almost felt as if her chest cavity was ready to tear itself in half. All she could do is say in the heat of the moment, “I...I need some time to think.”

 

Ori blinked. He wasn’t really expecting that response. He watched as she began to sulk away. Ori abruptly took a few steps forward, “I can watch over Yuki. I’ll be at Swallows Nest if you...come to a decision...ok?”

 

“I will...Thank you, Ori.”

 

Now more than ever, Yuki wanted to cry out to her mother, but she couldn’t find her full voice. Maybe she _was_ truly choosing her friends for her. She wants friends, but she also wants her mother...She sniffled, “M-Ma...Ma...”


	5. Heart to Heart

****The morning sunlight peeked through the horizon, slowly chasing away the night’s darkness. Ori helped Yuki up a hill, letting her arm drape over his shoulders. He encouraged her to keep walking. Even while strength slowly returned to her hooves, she felt as if the ground was nothing but black tar. She just...left her, and for what? Yuki looked back constantly. She squinted her eyes, searching for Thia’s white and blue form.

 

Ori was not quite happy with Thia’s actions either. How could a mother leave her child to think over what had happened in the past? He tried not to angrily lash his tail about or growl. Yuki needed warmth, and the last thing he’d want is make everything worse.

 

“It’s going to be ok, Yuki. Just one hoof at a time...That’s it. We’re almost here!”

 

“Ma...” Yuki had whispered.

 

“She’ll come back. I know she will. Mothers don’t...just leave their children behind.” Ori flinched, as Yuki sniffled, “You’ll be safe with us. I promise!”

 

Yuki reluctantly looked forward, and wanted to look back, and cry out for her mother. Her large droopy ears caught the sound of a familiar gait. She caught the scent of bugs and fruit. She looked around, quickly shrugging off Ori.

 

“Gumo!” She cried out.

 

“Yuki, wait up!” Ori yelled after her, his worry spiking at her sudden mood change.

 

She nearly stumbled onto her face as she ran. She took a turn around a tree and saw him at the cavern’s entrance. He yawned drowsily and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His frills slightly pricked when he heard small hoofsteps quickly approaching him.

 

“Who’s there?” He asked. Before he could react, Yuki latched onto his leg. He stifled a yelp as he felt her sudden warm presence. “Y-Yuki!”

 

“I missed you!” She said as she held onto his leg tighter.

 

Gumo winced and lightheartedly chuckled, “H-Hey! Squeeze any tighter and you’ll break my leg off!” He bent down slightly so he could ruffle the tuft of fur on her head, “What are you doing here? Where’s your mother?”

 

“She’s...” Yuki’s voice drifted off. She then reached and held onto his hand. He slightly frowned, understanding that she wasn’t happy.

 

Ori answered for her, “She left her in my care so she can ‘think’ about what happened during the blindness. She didn’t really believe all that had happened.”

 

Pain bluntly jabbed at Gumo’s heart. He still can vividly feel the cold’s bitter bite as he saw the dead carcasses of his kin.  “I wouldn’t have believed it either, but it...happened.” Gumo muttered. He bit his lip slightly, and looked down at Yuki. She wasn’t looking at either him or Ori. She had that familiar look in her eyes. That stare that seemed nearly brimmed with hopelessness. At least there’d be a chance her mother would come back.

 

“Why don’t you get some rest, Yuki?” Ori offered, “You must be tired by now, right?”

 

Yuki only nodded slowly, then yawned. Gumo gently carried her into the cavern, while Ori quickly gathered materials for a quick makeshift bed. Yuki barely protested when her friend laid her down on the grass, not wanting to be rude to their hospitality. She gripped the bed and tried not to cry. It wasn’t the same as the small den she was born in. She tried not to reach out. She knew she wouldn’t touch her mother’s fur.

 

While fighting off the urge to cry out, she gave in to sleep...

 

When the sun was nearing its zenith, the little spirit was fast asleep. Yuki kicked every now and then, looking angry yet sad at the same time. Nearby, Naru listened intently to Ori explain what had happened, while she was picking out rotten fruits from an old basket. She nodded to let him know where her attention was, although she tried her best to make sense of Thia’s supposed intentions.

 

“I just...don’t know how she could do that. Yuki needs her.” Ori looked at the entrance of the cavern, then blinked when he felt Naru’s paw run through his frills.

 

“She will have to come back. She can’t leave her daughter with us forever.” Naru explained, “I couldn’t leave you all alone during the blindness.”

 

Ori sighed, “Mom, I was only a child, and I had Sein.”

 

“I know about Sein. Gumo told me that you weren’t alone. I still came back to you.” She gently nudged Ori closer to her, “Because you’re still my little child.” She smiled dearly at her son. He was growing up quite fast, and she couldn’t be more happy for him. The happy moment was suddenly disrupted when Yuki’s fidgeting grew worse.

 

“Ma- Mama!” Yuki quickly opened her eyes. Her fur stood on end, and her pupils were nearly specks of white.

 

Ori rushed over and lightly rubbed her back, just when she pitifully whimpered. “It’s gonna be ok, Yuki. You’re going to be just fine.”

 

Naru felt her heart wrench at the sight of a child crying. So many times before she had seen her little Ori cry, and it only worsened when she wasn’t there to comfort him in the dying glades. She grabbed onto a ripe, purple fruit from the basket. She handed it to Ori, who then offered it to Yuki.

 

“Here, eat this. You’re going to need your strength if you’re going to go back to your home.” Ori said in a soft voice.

 

“Where is my home...I...I like the wolves and they’re nice but...Mama didn’t want me to be friends with Gumo, and she just...she just leaves...is it my fault? I’m sorry...” Yuki sniffled and tried to steady her voice. She rubbed her eyes with a shaky paw.

 

“It isn’t your fault. She wanted to think about...” Ori’s words trailed off. He could’ve sworn he felt Kuro’s talon slowly rake across his back. “Whatever happened to her.”

 

Naru stepped in, her soft voice already calming the tense spirits. “She just might have had a troubled past. I’ll make sure she’ll come back to you, ok?” She wanted to guide her right into her arms, yet she knew she needed her mother’s warmth more than anything. She could never separate a parent and their child on purpose. “I’ll come back with some branches and I’ll teach you how to make a basket. Does that sound good, little spirit?”

 

Yuki only slowly nodded.

 

She sighed in relief and left the cavern. Naru looked back at the two spirits. Ori was kindly coaxing Yuki to eat the fruit, while she held it loosely in her paws. She was so distracted by them, she nearly walked right into Gumo.

 

“Oh! Sorry, Gumo. I didn’t see you there.” Naru sheepishly smiled. “They’re just...well.”

 

“I know. Yuki is really upset.” Gumo said in a concerned tone, “I...know how she feels. I just hope her mother would take good care of her, if...she does decide to bring her to wherever her pack lives.”

 

“Gumo...I can understand. I can’t separate a parent and their child like this, but-” She paused, hearing only Ori and Yuki’s soft whispers echo through the cave. “I’m going to try looking for her.” She then lightly nudged Gumo and gave him a half-hearted smile, “I’m pretty sure one of your funny faces will make Yuki smile.”

 

Gumo stifled a chuckle. “I’ll try my best. Be careful, alright?”

 

“I will, Gumo.” She patted his head before departing to find Thia.

 

It didn’t take too long to find the white wolf. After all, her snowy pelt contrasted drastically when compared to the rich greens and browns of Swallows Nest. She had found Thia at the edge of a rocky cliff, looking towards a lone lake. The lake’s undisturbed surface reflected the clouds above like a mirror. She laid on her belly and let her head rest on her paws. She could have sworn she heard words about pups, a friend, and the lack of food and water. The sorrow from the mother wolf’s voice reached to Naru’s heart.

 

She slowly approached the wolf. “Thia?”

 

Thia jumped and whipped around. Her hackles instantly spiking skyward. She felt her hind paw slip behind her, and let out a sharp yelp. Naru rushed in. She was just in time to save her from falling. Thia instinctively bit her arm, making Naru wince in pain, yet neither of them let go. Naru stepped back and made sure Thia’s four paws were secure.

 

Thia let go and looked at Naru wide-eyed, “You didn’t let me go...even when I drew blood.” She pinned back her ears when she smelled blood from the wound she inflicted.

 

“It is small when compared to drowning in a lake, right?” Naru sat down and put pressure on her wound. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” She didn’t even seem to mind too much. This...made Thia rather curious.

 

“Why did you seek me out?” She inquired.

 

Naru stood quiet and let nature’s ambience soften the tense air. “I wanted to speak to you, mother to mother.”

 

“That’s right...you raised Ori when he was lost in the Great Storm. He’s of the Light and you are of the Dark!”

 

“But a child no less.” Naru said calmly. “I’ve always had a soft spot for children. It doesn’t matter if they are of Dark, Light, or neither.” She looked at Thia, “If Yuki was of the Dark, would you have taken her in?”

 

Thia blinked. She nearly stuttered and stumbled on her own words, “I...I don’t know. I couldn’t leave a child out in the cold. I’d at the very least give them shelter, and...give them a name...” She cast her gaze downward. What was wrong with her? Creatures of the Dark were _lowly_ when compared to the Light-

 

“A true parent would never completely abandon their children.”

 

Thia looked up at Naru, who was looking at her with love and warmth in her eyes. She reached out her paw towards Thia’s face. The wolf hesitated. She furrowed her brows at Naru, “Are you saying I’m a bad parent?”

 

“What? No, of course not! You have managed to raise such a sweet spirit, and she’s quite in good health.” Naru frowned and lowered her hand. “The point is...She has innocence and curiosity. She’s a _child_ , Thia, a Spirit no less.

 

When I took Ori in, I didn’t know what I was getting myself into. I knew how grown spirits behaved, but I wasn’t prepared to be awake at night, tending to Ori’s tears during a storm. As a mother, I had to keep him from getting hurt. I couldn’t let him go, even if the Spirit Tree called to him. I _had_ to keep him alive, even when I...” Her voice hushed into a whisper, “when I died...” She lightly shook her head and kept talking, “He got scraped, bruised, and yet he’s still alive...He’s lucky, yes, but there comes a time where you must let your child build their own confidence. If you just keep putting _restrictions_ , on them, then...they’ll just never grow, and they'll _never_ be safe.”

 

Thia stared wide-eyed at Naru. She could’ve sworn she heard the distant giggles and laughs of her own pups. Pups she had lost...She slowly lowered her head and pinned back her ears. “I...I don’t know what to do...I don’t want to lose my little Yuki.” She choked back a sob, “She’s my child. I’ve lost...so many...”

 

Naru reached out and nudged the mother wolf towards her. Thia buried her muzzle into her midnight black fur. Several sobs escaped her mouth, as Naru quietly hushed her. After a minute of just the sound of muffled cries and bird’s songs, Thia gently pushed herself away from Naru. She wiped a paw across her cheek to dry out her wet fur.

 

“Th-Thank...Thank you.” Thia muttered.

 

“You’re welcome.” Naru smiled as she got up. She turned to walk back towards where she came from, she then looked back at Thia. “Aren’t you coming?”

 

Thia felt as if her paws were rooted to the cliff. Then she thought of Yuki. Her little Yuki, whose eyes glittered with curiosity and wonder. How could she shut that light out. She didn’t deserve to inherit the emotional burden she carried since her youth...Thia followed Naru back to Swallows Nest. She caught a whiff of the scent of fruits in the air. It didn’t entirely smell like wet dirt, like she had made the Dark out to be. Thia still couldn’t fully forgive the Dark for what had happened to her home and _family_ , but she can’t just taint Yuki’s innocence now. She couldn’t bear that thought.

 

Thia’s ears pricked up at the sound of Yuki giggling. She looked over the hill she was climbing to seeing that odd spider creature...Gumo, throwing Yuki into the air and catching her. “Gumo!” Thia heard Yuki laugh, “Higher! I want to fly like a birdy!”

 

“You asked for it!” Gumo laughed as well, “Up you go!”

 

In mid-air, Yuki caught sight of her mother. When she landed in Gumo’s arms, she squirmed out of his grasp and ran behind his leg.

 

“Whoa, hey! What’s gotten into you?” He patted her head, “Did you see a ghost...?” His words trailed off when he saw Thia approach them. He gulped, “Uh hi there uh...Thia.”

 

“We were just playing, Mama.” Yuki whimpered, “He was teaching me how to fly...”

 

Thia looked up at Gumo, and then to Yuki. She approached the little spirit. She lightly brushed her muzzle against the top of her daughter’s head. Yuki closed her eyes and waited for the wolf to grab her scruff.

 

Instead she heard her say, “Forgive me...for interrupting your flying lessons.” Thia drew back her head and rested on the nearby grass. “I’ll be sure you’ll reach the highest of stars, since you have a good teacher.” She chuckled as she nodded towards Gumo.

 

In a few heartbeats, Yuki ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her ruff in a hug. She buried her muzzle into her warm fur, “You came back, mama! You came back!”

 

“I won’t truly ever leave you, my little Yuki.” She said. She gave Gumo a good look, “Even when you make yourself the strangest of friends, just like I once did...”

 

“You had a friend like Gumo, mama?” She tilted her head.

 

“That’s...a story for another time.” Thia nudged her daughter towards Gumo, “Now go on with your flying lessons. I’m sure he can teach you great things.”

 

Gumo laughed nervously, “Ha...uh, Yuki, you realize you can’t really fly, right? It was just a game.”

 

Yuki pouted, seeing how he changed his behavior, not knowing that his awkward reaction towards her mother’s presence was justified in the Gumon’s eyes. “Well, yeah! That’s what imagination is for!” She puffed out her chest, “Liiiiiiiike, how I am a strong wolf that can take down _anything_ that can stand in my way!” Yuki got down on all fours and lightly bumped her head into Gumo’s leg, “And you’re a big walking rock monster!”

 

“Oh really, huh?” Gumo couldn’t help but laugh at the innocent spirit’s energy. He turned his laugh from being lighthearted to an obviously fake evil laugh. “Oh! What sort of wolf uses her head against a _big_ **_strong_** golem like me?”

 

“I do! Rawr!”

 

Thia rolled her eyes in amusement as Yuki “conquered” Gumo by nipping at his legs. She observed both of their behaviors, reminding herself that Yuki wasn’t a wolf, but a spirit. Where the fields she played in were rich with life, she had only known the crunch of lifeless leaves. She closed her eyes as she remembered such similar playful yips she made, despite the desolate environment she had once called home.

 

The wolf felt Naru’s paw pat her head. The reassuring touch relaxed Thia’s muscles.

 

Maybe...one day, when Yuki is of age, she’ll tell her what had happened. But for now, she decided to let Gumo be friends with her daughter. After all, he did turn out to have a good heart in the end...

 

...

 

“Come on, guys! You’re going too fast!”

 

A young spirit huffed as he tried to catch up to his friends. His fur-heavy chest heaved, and his lopped ears swayed with every exalted breath. The last of his friends’ tails disappeared into the shrubs. After hearing some playful taunts, the spirit yelled, “When you sleep I’ll sneak bugs into your fur! See how  you’ll like that!” His neck ruff bristled with agitation. Though he still shook some stray bugs from his tail, he knew it was just a light-hearted prank and nothing more.

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw something...orange eyes peeking around a tree. They both stared at each other. The spirit knew those eyes might belong to a creature of the Dark. Is this their end? Was the creature going to pounce on them and kidnap them? Or even swallow them whole?

 

“What...Who’s there?” He managed to squeak.

 

The one with amber eyes stepped out, revealing a taloned foot and a beaked face. That was more than enough to scare the spirit.

 

“AAAAH! GET AWAY!”

 

He sprinted out of the scene, and wacked back any twigs and leaves that got in his way. He yelped and screamed for help. His pupils were shrunken until they were mere white dots. He stumbled out of the woods, right onto an open clearing, grabbed the nearest rock and flung it towards the woods. The little spirit’s heart pounded in their chest. He backed up even further when he heard a sharp yelp come from the undergrowth. Back in the woods, a little creature was rubbing her head where the rock had landed. With a pitiful coo, she flew back towards her nest, a flurry of purple and white feathers in her wake. All she had wanted to do was try to say hello, but only received screams in return.


	6. Heart Strings

****The subtle drops of water above the caves hit the glowing fungi. Cobwebs hung from the ceilings and often hugged corners. Small bats squeaked amongst each other, avoiding their large green-eyed Dark relatives. Large spiders stalked towards their next meal: a handful of miniscule insects. Two young armored rammers padded next to each other, often butting heads in a rough competitive way. Not so far from them, Gumo was carefully untying his spiky traps. Yuki peered from behind, her tail twitching with impatience. She had grown a bit. Her ears had been shortening a little, and her horns were no longer stubs. They had now curved back ever so slightly. Above the duo was a twisting cavern, where the odd glowing fungi had started to sprout.

 

Yuki was not pleased with watching mushrooms grow painfully slowly, “Can I help _now?”_ She tapped her hoof on the stone floor, acknowledging the heap of wooden spikes that her friend Ori had once leapt over.

 

“You are keeping me company, Yuki.” Gumo said as he carefully unscrewed several gears. “That is help in my eyes.”

 

“But it’s soooooooooo boring!” Yuki whined as she crossed her arms.

 

“Awww, but didn’t you want to spend some time with me? Besides, Ori’s busy taking care of Naru since she is a little sick, and your mother is on a hunting trip with her pack. You’re lucky you weren't here when I had to disable _all_ those rock traps. That took me an entire moon.” He winced as he accidentally pricked his finger. “Agh. These darn spikes...”

 

“Can we at least play?”

 

“I won’t allow you to be playing around with all these _spikes_ around. You could really get hurt!”

 

“But you’d be there to catch me if I fall, right?”

 

Gumo paused as he gently untied the spiky trap. He looked at Yuki who was trying to get comfortable by wrapping herself around his leg. He tried not to sigh sadly. She’d pick it up and ask about it right away. Instead, Gumo patted her head, “Yeah I will. Don’t you worry.”

 

She let out a happy squeak and giggled. He chuckled in response as he picked her up and placed her on his head. He didn’t mind at all when she slightly pulled on his frills with her teeth. “H-Hey watch it! I can feel your fangs, little lamb!”

 

“I’m not a lamb! I’m a _wolf! Rawr!_ ” She growled playfully as she lightly battered the top of his head with her soft paws.

 

Gumo laughed heartily. “Oh no! A mighty wolf is on my head! What am I to do?!” He playfully batted his hand at Yuki’s raised paw.

 

“Surrender or I’ll tickle you with my tail!”

 

“No! Not the _tail!_ ” He then picked up Yuki easily by her scruff. “Aha! I got you now! Now who is the mighty wolf?”

 

“It’s still me! You don’t got the teeth for it!” She stuck out her tongue as she continued reaching out to lightly bat at his face.

 

He shook his head in amusement, before setting her down. He ruffled the tuft on her hair before saying, “Ok, ok. That’s enough for now. Stay here, and I’ll get rid of these traps. _Then_ , we can play for awhile.” He then bounded away, dragging the traps along with him.

 

Yuki strained her ears. She tried to catch the sound of his footsteps against the cave’s walls. Sighing, she paced and felt her paws shaking. It felt so...lonely without Gumo. She opened her mouth to call out for him, before she heard a voice.

 

_“Child...Child…”_

 

She turned towards the voice, “...Hello? Who’s there?”

 

_“Little Ram...”_

 

Yuki gasped as she saw a glimpse of another spirit. She didn’t know a spirit had lived in Gumo’s hideout! Maybe they’re a friend of his! They must be friendly, right? A friend of him, is a friend of hers after all! Yuki trotted towards the mysterious spirit. They seemed to fade!

 

“Hey! Wait up! Don’t go!” Yuki called out. She quickly paced across the wooden bridge that had been built above the water. After reaching the other side of the small lake, she went into a canter. “I’m not gonna hurt you!”

 

Yuki stopped her tracks as she began to notice a strange tree. It looked more like a gnarled root, twisting and turning before the branches spread around. Leaves sparingly sprouted from the branches, while white flowers bloomed around the roots and ground. Small blue lights dotted the holes in the tree’s bark like dimmed stars. It wasn’t like anything she had seen!

 

The same spirit she saw faded into existence. Yuki blinked and cocked her head in curiosity.

 

“Wow! You can turn invisible? That’s a cool power!” She trotted towards the spirit. “My name’s Yuki. What’s yours?”

 

They only stared back. Unlike her own eyes, the spirit had solid white eyes that stared with nearly no emotion. A little bit of warmth then came to their gaze. They put their paw to their mouth, as if suppressing a laugh.

 

_“Child! You see me, yet you believe I am a normal spirit!”_

 

Yuki smiled and rubbed the back of her head, “Well, you look like one! How did you do that? What is this tree? We can figure it out together if you don’t know!”

 

“Yuki? Who are you talking to?”

 

She turned around and saw Gumo approach her. Yuki answered, “This nice spirit right here! They’re really nice.” She hopped a little in place as she cheekily smiled.

 

“Uh Yuki? I don’t see any spirit.”

 

“Well, they turned invisible and then they reappeared! Maybe they’re just shy, or playing _hide and seek!_ ” She looked around the odd tree, “You didn’t even let me count! No fair!” One of the gnarled roots made her trip. She landed squarely on some of the flowers, crushing their fragile bodies under her weight.

 

“No!!” Gumo screamed.

 

Yuki scrambled to her hooves. She shoved herself away from the tree, right before seeing Gumo desperately trying to lift the flowers’ heads. It was no use; their stems had been broken. Yuki closed her eyes and looked away. She felt shame drop in her stomach like a stone. Her little body tensed up as she expected a scolding.

 

She managed to squeak, “I-I’m sorry...”

 

After a few moments of silence, Gumo spoke. “It’s...alright, Yuki. It was just a few flowers.”

 

Yuki opened one eye as he patted her head. It still didn’t make her feel better. “I’ll try to replant them!” She brushed his hand aside, then trotted towards the dead flora.

 

“They’ll be fine, really.” He said in a low voice, “Leru’ll take care of them.”

 

Her ears pricked up at the sound of that familiar name. She looked back at him, and managed to see the spirit appear beside him. The spirit had a sad look on their face, and simply nodded. Yuki bit her lip slightly.

 

“Um...Who’s Leru?” She whispered.

 

Gumo blinked and looked at the little spirit. He then looked towards the gnarly tree before sighing. He inched closer to Yuki and brought her closer to his side. She slightly stumbled, but got comfortable. She had a feeling it was going to be a long story.

 

“Leru was...a really fun spirit to be around. She was smart, crafty, and really quick. She’d cut the air and seemed to leap higher than anybody could imagine. She was also kind and helpful...We met before the forest decayed. She thought my hideout was a playground for her. One time she got so cocky that she got a face full of bats.”

 

Gumo smiled a little at the humorous memory. Yuki couldn’t help but giggle at the image of a cocky spirit suddenly being chased by a horde of tiny bats He continued, “Leru was scared of me, but challenged me once she got that last bat out of her tail. Other spirits warned her about me. She didn’t care.”

 

“Why should she care?” Yuki spoke up. “You’re nice! You wouldn’t do anything to hurt others!”

 

He winced at her last statement, remembering how dangerous his hideout really was. He then lightly patted her head, “Ssh. I’m telling the story, aren’t I?...She she wasn’t at the meadow when the Great Decay started. She told me something was out there, looking for her. I offered her to stay and she gladly stood in this cavern.

 

Yeah, I know she was all spunky and loved to live a free life but...I’ve never seen her look so helpless...I’ve done all I could to cheer her up. Make funny faces, getting her to move around, told her stories and legends but...one day she collapsed. There weren’t a lot of fruits around. She tried to eat anything edible I could bring her. She’d grown so _painfully_ skinny...and so...weak...” At this point, Gumo’s pale yellow eyes had started brimming with tears.

 

Yuki huddled herself closer to him, and only glanced at the unknown spirit. They placed a paw over his hand, which had passed over it as if the spirit was made of mist. In fact...as she looked closer at the spirit, she had noticed they _did_ have a slightly transparent body. Their eyes seemed to look directly at her.

 

After a shuddering breath, Gumo had continued, “One day she just...didn’t wake up anymore. Roots and flowers were starting to grow on her. I tried to make them stop but...I couldn’t. She was gone, and I couldn’t do anything about it. All I could do was pay tribute to this...tree that grew in her place. I was so lonely that I stole something very important to this forest. I nearly got Ori and _myself_ killed because I was _selfish_.”

 

 _“But you weren’t! You missed me and wanted something that you could keep around yourself at all times. Something that reminded you of me.”_ Yuki heard the spirit shout, _“A dying home is just as terrible as feeling alone in the world.”_

 

She felt her fur slightly bristle from apprehension. Not only Gumo had seemed to not hear the spirit, but also hearing about what he’d done. She knew Gumo and Ori were really good friends, and even considered each other family!

 

“But....he forgave me. I gave him back the Water Vessel, and I saved his life.”

 

_“And I’m proud of you...”_

 

“I’m...rambling again...” Gumo sighed and massaged his forehead with a hand, as if trying to soothe the aching memories.

 

“She was really important to you...”

 

Gumo nodded and slowly stood up. “She was the only friend I had before any of you guys came along. Ori, Naru, and...well, you. She was like...like-”

 

_“Family?”_

 

“Family?” Yuki had echoed the spirit unintentionally. A slight blush from sheer embarrassment tinted her cheeks with pink as she looked up to her friend.

 

“Yeah...like family.”

 

She looked where the spirit were and saw they had just disappeared, leaving only a small burst of small fireflies and mist. Deep within her, she had a feeling the spirit was indeed not like any other she’d seen. Did...she really see the soul of a spirit that had passed on? She shook her head. Maybe spending time around those mushrooms had gotten to her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty fun chapter to write, and it felt nice to write about Yuki and Gumo. It also felt much better to write this part of the story with more confidence, since last time I wrote this scene in older versions, I was not too sure about the story overall. I also had used some parts of the chapter to relieve some stress in my own personal life, but also reused some of the enemies from the concept arts of OatBF. It felt pretty interesting and refreshing to tap into Gumo's feelings during the blindness and to rewrite my headcanon on him.
> 
> Here's hoping the next chapter will be released soon!


	7. Beginning to End

**** As the moon cycles continued, Yuki would find herself getting closer to her new friends. Gumo would tell her stories of what he had seen, encouraged by the little spirit’s own fascination. Naru had taught her how to craft dreamcatchers and baskets with very mixed results. Ori would allow Yuki to win during wrestling matches sometimes, much to the smaller spirit’s disdain. Thia had warmed up to Naru especially, and loved to discuss the whims of motherhood, usually while Yuki took naps in the wolf’s snow white fur. While bonds began to grow stronger, a spirit unknown to them hunted and survived on her own. Every night she’d grow restless, not because of a rumbling stomach, but because she had no friendly company...

 

...

 

The last few days of the Season of White Flowers were sure to be the warmest. Some say the sun’s strong rays are why a particular type of flower that blooms is one of the brightest. Sometimes the seeds are believed to be made up of the very warm rays of the sun, and the seeds are what keeps certain patches of ground warm even during the coldest of nights. Nonetheless, the majority would agree the heat can make anybody feel sluggish and slow. Nibel, thankfully, has many bodies of water that are generally safe for others to relieve themselves of the nearly unbearable heat.

 

Thia snoozed under a tree’s shade. The sun’s light was filtered through the bushy canopy, creating dapples on the grass. She opened one eye as she heard the chatter between two young spirits. She chuckled as she closed her eyes again, already used to the sound of children playing. Thia couldn’t help but feel happier that Yuki now is getting closer to her friends. She must admit though, the little spirit did have an eye for those who had warm hearts.

 

“Come on, Yuki! The water’s great!” Ori called out after he shook the water out of his ears. 

 

Yuki wasn’t too sure about diving in. She had bent down and lightly touched the water with her paw. She yelped, quickly withdrew, and shook her wet hand. She shook her head as she stepped back. “Nuh-uh! It isn’t great!”

 

“I’ll be right here! I won’t let you drown, I promise,” he said.

 

Yuki simply crossed her arms and looked away. “Nuh!” After a few moments of silence, she turned back. She fidgeted as she didn’t see Ori anywhere. “Ori?! Ori, where are you?”

 

Suddenly, a flash of white fur burst out of the water. Yuki yelped as she felt a sudden weight pin her down onto the dirt. Ori laughed triumphantly. “I gotcha!”

 

“Hey!” Yuki lightly battered his belly with her hooves. He got the message and let her go. She only smirked and tackled him back. “Rawr!” Yuki playfully roared.

 

“Aah! A powerful beast is gonna eat me! Help!” Ori couldn’t help but laugh. Laughter was quite contagious, and Yuki caught it instantly.

 

“Yes! I shall start with your ears!” she nipped at the very tip of his ear, satisfied with Ori’s yips.

 

“I need those to hear!”

 

“Too bad, so sad!” Yuki giggled even when she realized her fur got splattered with mud. She got off Ori and tried brushing off the muck, but almost to no avail. The fur around her neck fluffed up in agitation, “Maaa! I got mud all over my fur!” She trotted over to her mother, who already looked ready to get a mouthful of dirt.

 

“Ok, little lamb-”

 

“I’m a wolf!”

 

“-Just stay still. You can play once more when you’re all cleaned up.” Thia said before nudging Yuki towards her so she could start cleaning her. She stifled a chuckle when her daughter stuck her tongue out at Ori, who washed himself clean in the water.

 

An idea suddenly struck Yuki, “Hey, Ori! Wanna see who can eat ten fruits the fastest?”

 

“Nah, you have the advantage with your big mouth!” he called as he wadded deeper into the water.

 

She jumped up just when her bath had ended, and puffed out her chest. Instead of letting out a fierce growl, she emitted an indignant squeaky bleat. “You always win though!” Her bushy tail lashed about. “I’ll get some really big fruits and we’ll see who will win this time!”

 

Her mind was already set on taking the challenge as she trotted to where the biggest of fruits had grown. She’d show him! Each step was taken with confidence and her tail was held up high. Thia simply rolled her eyes in amusement as she watched the little young spirit march away.

 

“She’s such a little sprite...” the mother wolf chuckled.

 

_ Later at dusk... _

 

“Aww come on, mom!” Yuki whined as she latched onto her mother’s leg. “Just this once, can you tell me the story of the stars?”

 

“I promise I will tell the story tomorrow night. We’ll go atop of a big hill, the biggest one we could find here,” Thia chuckled as she picked the little spirit up and set her down. “Besides, the stars will never leave us in the dark.”

 

“But you are...”

 

Thia stood silent and then sighed, “Yuki, you have your friends. Naru and Gumo can take good care of you. Besides, I won’t be away for too long. I am just going to help my pack with a hunting trip.”

 

“I wanna go with you!”

 

“It’s too dangerous. Little pups like you shouldn’t be hunting...Why don’t you go play tag with Ori? I’m sure you’ll have a great time with him.”

 

Yuki pouted and puffed her cheeks, “...Well, if you say so. It’s not as fun if he  _ lets _ me catch him.”

 

“I’m sure he means well.” The mother wolf nuzzled Yuki lovingly. “Tomorrow night, we’ll talk about the stars again, ok?”

 

“Ok, mama.”

 

“I love you, my little lamb.”

 

“I love you too, mama...”

 

...

 

And then the day had turned to night. The starry sky blanketed the world in the beautiful and peaceful darkness. All was not too peaceful, however, when Yuki whimpered as she slept. She lightly kicked the grass and hay she was on. She opened her eyes and sighed. When was her mother coming back? It shouldn’t take this long to just hunt... right?

 

Yuki’s ears pricked slightly as she heard grass shuffling. She raised her head. Gumo was not so far from where she was sleeping. His eyes were closed, and all his limbs were drawn close to his body. Without even thinking about it, Yuki got onto her hooves and quietly trotted up to him. She slightly stirred Naru, who was holding a sleeping Ori in her soft arms.

 

Naru opened her eyes slowly, and so did Gumo. Yuki lightly bumped her head against his forehead. He returned the gesture. It took some effort, but the little spirit climbed to the top of his head. She curled up into a small ball of snow white fur, tucked in her tail, and let sleep slowly close her eyes. She heard somebody whisper something. Was it Gumo? She couldn’t make it out through her drowsiness. For a second she felt like she was floating, almost as if she became an ember... an ember flying through the starry night.

 

_ The next afternoon... _

 

Yuki paced around the river’s bridge. She held an empty basket she crafted with the help of Naru. Gaping holes opened an exit for smaller fruits, while leaves and twigs stuck out from the handle and edges. It seemed to shudder in the small spirit’s grasp, as if it had felt her anxiety. Yuki’s tail lashed in apprehension, as a whine escaped her throat.

 

“That’s really odd...Wolves don’t usually take this long...” Ori said as he picked fruit from a branch.

 

“She’ll be back soon! I know it!” She never took her eyes off the forest beyond the bridge.

 

“Maybe they’re having a hard time catching prey?”

 

“Never! Mama’s the best tracker in Nibel! She can track an  _ eagle _ ! She can catch a huge  _ stag _ any day!” Yuki puffed out her chest in pride. “I’m proud to be the daughter of a wolf!” She raised her head a little and attempted to release a powerful howl, but all that ever came out was a feeble bleat.

 

She whipped around when she heard Ori snicker from the tree. She puffed out her cheeks and ran up to the tree. She gave it a swift kick, which was just enough to shudder the tree for a few seconds. Ori held onto the branch he was perched on and did his best to repress his bubbly laughter.

 

Ori snorted as a giggle escaped his throat, “Sorry, Yuki. I think you’d need to work on that howl a little more.”

 

Yuki raised her tail a little. “Well, I’d like to see  _ you _ howl!”

 

“Ah haha...No thanks.” Ori blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head. “Anyway, I think we should get back now...You have dropped a few fruits, so we should have Naru fix your basket. I can carry the ones you dropped though!”

 

“Nope! I can carry them myself!” Yuki cheekily smiled, flashing her sharper canines. “You can go on ahead! I’ll stay and find some more fruit!”

 

“Alright, YuYu.” Ori smiled as he jumped down from the tree, picked up his basket and trotted off. “Don’t take so long though!”

 

“I won’t!” Yuki said as Ori had disappeared from her sight. After staying silent for a minute to be sure he wasn’t around, she looked towards the woods of Hollow Grove. “I’m a great tracker. I’ll find my mom!”

 

...

 

A little spirit snoozed on a branch. It had only been a few minutes since she had hunted small shrews. They had satisfied her hunger, so she had taken the time to rest. Knowing other creatures would be about, she covered herself in leaves from the branches to hide her white feathers. Just when she was almost asleep, she heard-

 

_ CRACK! _

 

The little bird-like spirit squeaked as she held onto her branch, when the tree had shuddered with a considerable amount of force. She squinted her eyes and saw another small spirit. The little spirit seemed to be holding their hoof. Did they just  _ kick _ the tree? A tree that was even thicker than bone? Oh goodness they just looked up at her. Maybe if she’d just stay very still...

 

Yuki snapped out of her frustration and looked up. She tilted her head. Was there another spirit up there? Maybe they needed help! She started to climb up the large tree. Every time her hoof slipped, she would grit her teeth and heave herself onto a branch. After what seemed like many hours, she had finally reached where the spirit was.

 

She huffed as she dragged herself onto the branch, scratching the bark so quickly with her hooves the bark had seemed to chip off, “Oof! Hey! Are you ok?” She reached over to where the spirit was staying still and brushed off some of the leaves. She gasped nearly quietly. The spirit had a  _ beak _ ,  _ purple _ spots, and most startlingly of all:  _ brilliant amber eyes _ . “Whoa...” Yuki whispered, but then blinked when the spirit shied away a little.

 

_ “They all stare like that.” _

 

“Whoa! Be careful!” Yuki warned as she held a paw out, ignoring the small feathers that sprouted from the spirit’s arms.

 

Her ears pricked up when the spirit spoke. “Wh-Who are you? What are you doing here?”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok! It looked like you were stuck up here.”

 

“I was trying to  _ nap _ until you decided to try breaking the tree in half.”

 

Yuki looked down at her paws. “Sorry, um...” She tried standing up but she could have sworn she felt the branch beneath creak. “Wait, wait! I think this branch is gonna break.”

 

Yuki steadied her balance before leaping to a lower branch. She almost slipped, making the other spirit react by soaring over to help her. The little horned spirit squeaked as she felt clawed paws clasp her hands.

 

“You don’t have wings like I do! You’ll be breaking your head if you keep this up!”

 

“I won’t!” Yuki huffed. “I’m not  _ that _ clumsy or stupid.”

 

“I didn’t say you were stupid...” the spirit said, “but I’ll help you get down, alright? I won’t let a spirit who...” She paused when Yuki looked rather disheartened, “...who wanted to see if I was alright.” She blinked when the smaller spirit had to crane her neck just to look her in the eye. “Look, I didn’t mean to sound harsh, but you shouldn’t put yourself in danger like that...I...” She pressed her hand against her feathery chest. “My name’s Kali.”

 

“I’m Yuki!” Yuki smiled a little, showing some teeth. “I’m relieved that you’re ok, but I’ll be fine, see?” She puffed out her chest. “I’m brave and strong!”

 

Kali chuckled, “I hope your head is thick enough to protect you.” She blinked when Yuki had looked down, and saw through the small spirit’s bravado. She frowned as she reached out a winged arm and draped her feathers over her head. Kali became even more hesitant when Yuki brought her eyes up to hers. “...Wh-What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“It’s your eyes! I’ve never seen such eyes like yours!”

 

Kali retracted her arm and looked down. “Everyone tells me that I have weird eyes...”

 

“I don’t think they’re  _ weird _ , I think they’re really pretty!”

 

“You...really think so?”

 

“Yeah! They kinda remind me of fruit! That’s good, right? Because fruits are sweet, and you’re sweet!” Yuki gave the bird-spirit another cheeky smile.

 

Kali felt her feathers stand a little on edge, but not because of fright, but because of how surprised she was at this odd little spirit’s behavior. She reached a hand to her absentmindedly. A part of her expected Yuki to lean into her clawed paw, and the other predicted the odd spirit to suddenly turn tail and run. She did not, however, expect Yuki to wrap her arms around her body in a sudden hug .

 

Yuki quickly backed away when Kali squeaked rather loudly in alarm. “Sorry! Sorry!”

 

“I-It’s ok...”

 

“Um...It’s getting kinda dark.”

 

“It’s the middle of the day, Yuki.”

 

“But it’ll get dark, and...the Season of Bare Trees may come sooner than any of us could expect...Maybe you can stay with me and my friends!” Yuki smiled as her tail wagged excitedly.

 

“I...um...I’ll be fine.”

 

Her tail wagging slowed down a little. “But you’d get cold and lonely and...I couldn’t imagine  _ anybody _ going through a blizzard like that. I couldn’t because I...” Yuki trailed off as she remembered who she was looking for in the first place. “I gotta go, anyways. Maybe we can meet again tomorrow! We can play tag, hide and seek, and even moss-ball. That one’s my favorite!” She gave Kali another hug but quickly let go, before sliding down the tree. “See ya, Kali!”

 

“Um...bye.”

 

Kali looked as the spirit disappeared from sight. She felt as if she should see if she had gotten home safely, but one part of her told that she should not do so. Every other spirit she tried to talk to would usually give her odd looks and try not to talk back. Was it something she said from the day she was born? How she looked? Why did Yuki approach her? Kali shook her head. Maybe checking up on the odd little sprite would not hurt...

 

...

 

“Yuki!” Ori called as he walked through the woods of the Hollow Grove, “Yuki, where are you?” He muttered, “I really hope she’s ok...”

 

His ears suddenly pricked up when he heard paws rushing towards him, rustling every single bush he could imagine. He jumped back when he saw a juvenile wolf approach him suddenly. Their white fur was matted with mud and a deep scratch had scarred over their eye. Ori’s heart sunk immediately for the poor creature.

 

“Whoa! What’s wrong?”

 

The wolf was panting rather heavily, “C-Creature. Out of nowhere. K-Kiba. His s-sister. Hurt.  _ Badly _ .” 

 

“Try to breathe, ok? Stay here. I’ll try to find Vita.”

 

“H-Hurry. Thia is...not well. She’s...hurt.”

 

Without hesitation, Ori dashed through the forest and towards the great Spirit Tree. He was so caught up in the rush that he collided with a strolling Yuki. They were in a pile of messy fur and squeaks for a few heartbeats before separating.

 

“Yuki! Thank the land you’re ok!”

 

“Ori, What are you doing-”

 

“There’s no time to explain. I have to get Vita! I need to get help!” Ori rushed through his words so quickly that Yuki nearly couldn’t understand him.

 

“Let me help then! Whatever it is, I’ll do my best!”

 

“Th-Then go back. There’s an exhausted young wolf not so far where I ran. They’re going to need company and comfort. Now  _ go!” _ Ori said right before he got on his hooves and ran.

 

Yuki quickly nodded and backtracked. She found the wolf laying down on their side, still panting heavily. She hesitantly approached them. She’d never seen any creature so badly injured. She had brought her paws to her mouth before she could squeak. Yuki slowly approached the wolf and spoke softly.

 

“H-Hey. Ori sent me. I-I’m Yuki.”

 

“Y-Yuki. Yuki! You’re child...of...Thia.” The wolf sharply took in a gasp of pain, “Oh Nibel, please let her see her child at least...”

 

Yuki tilted her head. She then just simply sat next to the wolf and gently stroked their filthy fur. “You’re gonna be alright. I’m sure of it! When you get better, maybe we can play hide and seek. Does that sound good?”

 

“Nibel...I pray to you...give her one more day...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeew this was the longest chapter to date for me to write. I had to rewrite some parts because things did not come out the way I envisioned. I wanted this one to be the last slice-of-life styled chapters before entering the plot~
> 
> The part where Kali and Yuki met was also based on a roleplay that was done over Skype in late 2015, just rewritten to fit with the story flow better and since we have a better grasp of the characters.
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention the part where Yuki and Gumo bump heads was inspired by a similar headcanon that was made by DangerFuryGirl from Deviantart!


	8. Smoulder

**** Vita’s paws trembled. Even with her kind and confident facade, her eyes and voice showed distress. Beside her laid the body of Thia. The wolf’s fur was still matted and dirtied, and she breathed hoarsely on a bed of moss. Other wolves were resting and licking their own wounds. They were all nestled underneath one of the giant roots of the Spirit Tree. The great tree seemed to breathe quietly, as if giving the resting pack some silence to heal. Other spirits passed by with some concerned looks, but ultimately let the healer do her job. Vita nearly fumbled as she gripped her wooden pestle. The light from her own body filtered into the pestle and weaved into the damp herbs. Gripping the pestle with a strong hold, she grounded the plants.

 

“Vita, be calm...” Thia’s voice could hardly be heard, “I will be fine...”

 

“With your heavy wound in your chest, I will not rest until you are well.” Vita wiped the pasty residue on the pestle, then gathered the rest of the mushed plant.

 

She rubbed her paws and gently applied them to Thia’s wound. The wolf sharply sucked in a breath and winced. Thia’s expression became relaxed as Vita’s own light seemed to work, but only to stop the bleeding. Vita went to wash her paws with water from a wooden bowl. She felt her heart ache as the red water dripped from her white fur. She could only do so much to help the sick and injured…

 

“Vita, my friend…go heal the others.”

 

“They are in safe paws. Arya is experienced in healing many creatures.” Vita reached out and stroked Thia’s head, “Your pack will not perish.”

 

“As for Thia?” Kiba said as he approached the two. His hind leg was wrapped tightly with golden leaves. A tint of red stained the leaves but the bandage did not leak. “Will she be ok? She took a heavy blow from that…creature.” He sat down and lapped at Thia’s shoulder.

 

“I’m...very sure she will. She has a strong soul that will not fade out so quickly.”

 

Thia’s eyes lit up ever so slightly, “I want to see my child…my little Yuki...”

 

“Be still, or your wound will worsen...I can see her coming.”

 

Yuki helped guide the wounded wolf up a hill. Few white flowers had dotted the land, seeming to bow out with the sun’s fading light. The wolf knew she wouldn’t be able to support her weight, but knew she was his only hope right now. Ori, who was quite a ways from the wounded pack, tried his best to explain to some of the other spirits on what had happened. Most of them looked frightened, but calmed down when he said he’d not let anybody fall prey to savage creatures. From the corner of his eye he saw the dirtied wolf and the young lamb-spirit.

 

“Yuki! I-I’m so sorry. I wanted to get back to you but there was panic with the kids.” Ori gently patted the wolf’s leg, “I’ll get you to Vita.”

 

“It’s ok! They wanted to go to their pack, and they’re really nice.” Yuki smiled a little at the wolf, but frowned when she noticed how tired they looked.

 

“Thia...Thia...” The wolf whined.

 

Ori winced at the mention of Yuki’s mother being mentioned. “You should stay here, Yuki. Those spirits are gonna need some company and-”

 

“I just wanna check on her! Maybe she could use my help too! I’ll do my best to help everybody!”

 

Ori’s eyes casted slightly downward as Yuki began to trot towards the Spirit Tree, “Yuki...” He sighed as he reluctantly let her go.

 

She had only seen the tree from afar, but never really questioned it. The only warmth that she had felt in her earliest days of youth was Thia’s. But when she had taken notice on how colossal the tree was, she slowly stopped. She nearly shrunk back, feeling like she was just an ant compared to the great entity. The great light sitting on the tree’s crown almost seemed like an eye looking down on her, judging her every move and even looking into her mind. After a few seconds, she continued on. Her motivation to see her mother overrode her fear. However, she felt a twinge of panic when she smelled something new...Whatever it was, it made Yuki’s neck fur stand on end.

 

She picked up her hooves, but nearly stopped in her tracks soon after discovering the source of the scent: her mother’s grave wound. “M-Mom- Mom!!” Yuki yelled. She ran towards where her mother laid. Her ears flattened as she saw a spirit pressing their paws onto the wound, and seeing the grimace in her mother’s face. “Get away from her!”

 

Vita yelped as she felt Yuki’s head bump her side. It was just enough for her to fall back. It was enough for Kiba to bark, “Yuki, stop!”

 

Thia rose her head, her face wracked with pain. She hacked up a heavy cough, “It’s ok! She’s- She’s helping me. She’s a friend...Her name is Vita...”

 

Yuki had caught Vita’s tail between her teeth and shook it, but it wasn’t enough to faze the healer. She easily turned her attention back to the wolf, “This is your daughter?” She blinked when Thia nodded and laid back down. She then sighed and looked at the little spirit, “Your mother is right. I do not mean any harm. I only wish to heal dear Thia, little Yuki.”

 

Yuki stared as Vita patted her head and got to work. She observed as the older spirit brushed away the fur around the wound. Muttering some odd words under her breath, Vita’s paws glowed. For a second the wound lit up a healthy blue, but faded out just as fast as it came.

 

She tilted her head, “Is...mama gonna be ok?”

 

Kiba looked at Yuki and tried his best to smile, “She will. She has such a strong soul, and she’ll be able to play with you tomorrow.”

 

Vita said firmly, “She needs rest, plenty of it.” She pressed several large leaves around the wound, and made sure they stood in place. She sighed and stood back. She wished she couldn’t recall feeling helpless as she was, and seeing Yuki’s eyes filled with hope made it worse. She’d only seen such wounds when...

 

“Yuki, my child...” Thia rasped, “Didn’t you want to see the stars tonight?”

 

“Y-Yeah, but didn’t Vita say-?”

 

“We’ll see the stars tonight.”

 

Kiba blinked and stepped over Thia, “As your alpha, I command you to stay down! You heard the healer. Stay down!”

 

Thia looked up at her brother with eyes filled with sorrowful happiness, “You were always one to be protective...such a good trait for an alpha wolf...Mother and Father would be so proud of you...”

 

“Mama, I can wait for tomorrow. Please just-”

 

“I promised didn’t I?”

 

“I don’t...remember...” Yuki shuffled her paws in the grass and looked down.

 

Thia looked at Vita and laid back down, “I will rest like you have advised, but I shall watch the stars with my daughter...”

 

“Thia, you can’t. You’ll just worsen your wound...”

 

Yuki carefully tucked herself underneath the wolf’s foreleg. She tried her best to mute the adults’ conversation as she pressed her ear against where Thia’s heart beat. She listened to its thumping. It sounded distant yet...so close. Yuki turned her muzzle towards her mother’s soft fur and shut her eyes. All she wished was her mother’s wound to heal...

 

Later that night, nearly all the creatures in Nibel were sound asleep, save for the nocturnal beings. Yuki, still in her mother’s warm embrace, slowly woke up. For a second she felt like she was in the den where se was born, but realized she was still underneath the towering tree. She peaked out from over Thia’s shoulder and saw most of the wolves resting. She shrunk slightly when she noticed Vita walking towards then with an odd looking wooden staff in hand. The very top of the wood had warped to create a circular shape. White string weaved within the circle, forming an intricate design, and beads were decorated on the staff and seemed to go in a seemingly random pattern. In the other arm she held a mortar and pestle, filled with clean herbs. Beside her stood Kiba, who tried his best to look confident and strong. Yuki swore she saw his front paws quiver and Vita’s ears weren’t always hung down...right?

 

Yuki’s ears pricked when she spoke, “The stars shine tonight. We will help your mother rise.”

 

It only took a few minutes to wake Thia from her rest. Even through her tired eyes, a twinkle came to them as soon as she looked at Yuki. The little spirit hugged close to her mother’s leg. She wanted to ask so many questions, but remained silent. Thia had began to stagger once a hill was chosen. It was tall as a normal tree, and not too far from the Spirit Tree.

 

Thia heaved as she laid on the top of the tree. She gently drew in Yuki, who tried her best not to quiver. She pressed her ear against her heartbeat again. It was still there...

 

“Many moons ago...” Thia began, “Before the forest was blind...souls of the passed were wanderers. Each of them cried out to their lovers...friends...and family...The Great Spirit of Life had no power in reviving them...for it would upset the overwhelming power of Balance...They turned to the Great Spirit of Power...but they could only move great sturdy mountains, and not little fragile souls...

 

“One day, a spirit, not one of completely Light or Dark, had risen up...They had unimaginable power that even the Great Spirits bowed to. They were not alone, however, for a great creature that was raised by their hand had become known as well...The Great Spirits could not believe their eyes. Both worked together to guide the lost souls to the heavens. The small spirit would gather lost souls, and they would all ride the giant creature to the skies...To this day, they still work together in harmony...making sure each soul rested on their rightful perches and had a clear view on those they love...The spirit came to be known as the Shepherd of Lost Souls, and his friend the Benevolent Behemoth...

 

“Inspired by their kindness despite not being of the Light or Dark, one spirit had risen up to be trained. Their efforts to help at first were futile, but did not go unnoticed. The Powerful Entities thought nothing much of them. Their ignorance lead to preying nightmarish creatures to feast on every living being’s mind. One fateful night, they grew powerful enough to cause grave wounds upon the land. A great rampaging stampede of the savage creatures rushed through the fields. Many creatures were in peril, but the little spirit would not stand for it. Sacrificing their own life, they driven away the stampede. The Spirit of Life pleaded the Spirit of Power to aid them in reviving the young spirit. The Shepard stood ready, waiting for the soul from the trampled body to rise...”

 

Yuki listened to every word, remembering the first time she had heard it. She recalled the times when she would ask questions about the legend, but could not get answers. She pressed her ear closer to her heartbeat. It sounded faint, really faint. 

 

“After many days of debating, they agreed to raise the spirit to be a grand warrior and...”

 

Yuki’s eyes widened as Thia softly slumped onto the grass.

 

She quickly moved out of the way. “Mom!” Yuki screamed as she fell onto her backside.

 

“Clear the way!” Vita moved into action. She pressed the herbs against the chest wound, but even her own healing power seemed to be futile.

 

“It’s...my time...”

 

“No! It can’t! Just hang in there, Thia!” Kiba stepped forward and pressed his muzzle against his sister’s shoulder.

 

“Kiba...my brother, take care of the pack...take care of our land and...take care of Yuki...”

 

Yuki stood frozen as the scene unfolded before her. Words clogged up her throat, and all she could do was just whimper. “M-Ma...”

 

Vita still looked determined to bring Thia from the brink, “You’re going to be alright, Thia.”

 

“Still stubborn as always...” Thia chuckled, “But with-” Her body wracked with a harsh cough, “...With your heart in the right place...You’ve already proven to be such a good Healer...take care of the little ones...” Her blue eyes, now nearing a dull gray, looked towards Yuki.

 

“M-Ma...Don’t g-go...”

 

Thia reached a paw towards her child. “Please...remember what I had taught you...There  _ is _ light...” She smiled weakly when Yuki’s smaller paw touched it, “Please...let your smile be the last thing I see in this world...”

 

Yuki tried her best to move her mouth into a smile. The pain her heart forced another whimper out of her. “Don’t leave me...” She pleaded.

 

The mother wolf breathed, “I will always be with you...my little Yuki...even if you cannot see me...”

 

The reassurance only lifted Yuki’s spirits just enough to slightly smile, right before he light in Thia’s eyes faded out. Vita’s efforts in healing her waned. She whispered a prayer as she softly waved a paw over the fallen wolf’s eyes, closing them for good.

 

“N-no. Mama, wake up! She’ll wake up, right? She’s strong and good and...” Yuki looked at both Kiba and Vita for answers, but each of them exchanged sorrowful looks.

 

“I’m sorry, Yuki...” Vita choked back a sob.

 

Kiba gently hushed Yuki when he coaxed her to cry out into his fur. He even had to hold her firmly as she tried reaching out to his deceased sister. The little spirit could not believe her mother was gone. An uncomfortable warmth spread throughout her body. She couldn’t be dead! Her mother was the strongest wolf she had ever known! Her heart was in the right place, and...She just couldn’t!

 

Then suddenly, the heat dissipated. From then on, it was all a blur for Yuki.

 

She couldn’t even tell if the great Spirit Tree’s own light was shining or was the sun clearing out the dark skies. She could barely hear the condolences from others. Whenever somebody patted her back or attempted to hug her, she would usually just huddle herself into Kiba’s fur. From the corner of her eye, she saw Thia’s body being lowered down into a hole by other wolves. Was it where Thia had died? Wait...The pack’s graveyard...

 

She saw Vita say a prayer and slowly wave her staff over before the others placed flowers, herbs, and even shiny rocks into the grave. Kiba said something to her, something about a flower. Yuki looked at her hands. She hadn’t noticed it, but she was tightly gripping a white flower. She slowly approached Vita who waved her staff over the flower. She looked expectantly at the little spirit, but sympathetically whispered to her. She didn’t quite hear what she said...

 

Yuki bit her lip and continued to stare at the flower. She felt her heart freeze once again as she looked at the hole. To her, it looked more like a gaping mouth of a monster, waiting to swallow the world around her...Just like the savages her mother described to her...She felt hot tears form in her eyes.

 

“It’s all my fault. I-If I weren’t there. I-” She sniffled. “I could’ve helped.” Yuki shakily walked towards the hole. She couldn’t see her mother’s fur through her tears and the plants on her body. “She gave me warmth when I was born a-and...she allowed me to have friends. I didn’t t-try hard...enough to...go and-” She held the flower above the grave and let it fall. Halfway through its descent, Yuki fell to her knees and covered her eyes.

 

A wail escaped her throat, “Come back! Please, come back!”


	9. Cold and Warmth

Many thoughts and questions ran through Yuki’s head.

 

Why? Why did it have to be her mother? What could she have done? Why couldn’t she have done more? She couldn’t...if the creature was strong enough to hurt many wolves, she would not stand a chance...right?

 

Her numerous, repetitive questions then formed into two simple words: Now what?

 

_ One week later... _

 

She rested her chin on her paws, laying on her empty belly. Just ahead of her she saw a pile of fruits just for her. Most of them were ripe, but with the chill of the future snowy weather, finding such fresh fruits became difficult. The wolves weren’t the best at finding the juicy delectables, and the thought of eating raw meat now had started to make her feel more ill. Yuki covered her eyes with a her paw. She didn’t feel hungry anyway...

 

“Yuki, you must eat.” Kiba’s voice grew closer as he rolled a fruit towards her. “You need your strength, now more than ever...”

 

“...”

 

“...Someone is visiting us. Stay here.”

 

She ignored him. In some way, she was angry at him. Kiba was Thia’s brother, did he even do his best to protect her? She felt her heart beat faster. All he came out with was just a wounded leg, and his life. If she was there, she could’ve stopped the monster! If the monster had died, maybe her mother wouldn’t! She felt heat creep around her body. She steadily stood on her hooves. Right then, Yuki sharply gasped in pain as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The heat dissipated quickly...She needed to eat...

 

Yuki was about to reach the fruit when she saw a white paw reach down and grab it. She looked up to see Vita brushing off the dirt from its smooth surface. “Hello, Yuki. I have come here to see if the pack was doing well.” She handed the fruit to Yuki, “The creature’s attack was devastating in more ways than one.”

 

Yuki looked away, holding the fruit closer to her.

 

“You will be safe here, Yuki. The wolves will protect you.”

 

“But...if they’re gone then...who will...”

 

“Ori and everybody else will.” Vita calmly sighed, “...I’m guessing you do want to become stronger so you may slay the beast?”

 

“N-No! I mean...I want my mother back but...” She looked towards the mound where her mother was buried. “I’ve never fought before. Mom was always there to protect me.”

 

“Kiba will protect you.”

 

“But he’s always away on a hunting trip! The mother wolves are barely around and most of the pups are grown...It isn’t fair...”

 

“...Life isn’t fair. It’s one of the cold truths of this world.” Vita said with a hint of sorrow in her voice, “But like the cold, warm weather will come...Would it be safer if you were with Gumo?”

 

Yuki’s eyes lit up a bit at hearing his name. “I...I think so. He did save me...”

 

Vita nodded, “Hm...But you must make a decision. The Season of Bare Trees is coming closer, and the wind brings frost...”

 

“H-how much time do I have? I want to think about it...”

 

“Maybe a half-moon. The cold can be unforgiving, so I need to gather as many herbs as I can. Even the mightiest of spirits can catch colds.” Vita chuckled lightly, then her tone turned slightly somber again, “I will come back to be sure the no wolf is left behind.”

 

“Um...” Yuki looked down.

 

Vita sighed and thought to herself, “Right...Yuki isn’t even a cycle old...She has much to learn about this world...” She then explained aloud, “When the trees start to shed more leaves, the wolves move from their den to new land. Where they go is where their food will be, and thus they can still feed.” She blinked when Yuki shuddered, “I’m assuming you don’t like meat.”

 

“N-No...I mean I tried it but I got sick most of the time...but I knew mama meant well.”

 

“That is because you’re a spirit, not a wolf.”

 

Both of them perked up when they heard arguing amongst the wolves. Yuki shrunk back a little as some maws were showing their fangs. For a second, she thought they were going to break out into a fight and make each others’ pelts fly off their skin. Vita reassuringly patted Yuki as Kiba settled the situation.

 

“The herd will move towards the southern part of Mount Horu. I know it can be dangerous there, but we are a pack, and the strength of the pack can survive the Season of Bare Trees. It’s the season where we’re in our prime! We will start our trek tonight, for the prey will be asleep.” Kiba calmly said, only to be nearly bombarded with complaints about the shortage of food.

 

“The pups will starve!”

 

“We aren’t pups anymore!”

 

“It’s been a moon since we’ve seen a great stag!”

 

Vita shook her head, “The youth can be so headstrong...an admirable trait, but can be annoying.”

 

Both of them winced when one of the wolves said, “That spirit can’t even eat meat!”

 

Another agreed, “She’d be just another mouth to feed things  _ we _ can’t even eat!”

 

Yuki shuffled around as ideas started swimming around her head. She didn’t want to see others starve and suffer, but Kiba looked like he knew what he was doing! He’s the leader after all! Those younger wolves didn’t seem too sure. Were their doubts there because it was their first winter, or they thought Kiba was incompetent? Nonetheless, and now that she did open her eyes, she did notice a lack of wolves bringing prey. Her eyes fell onto a mother wolf who stood over a smaller pup. They seemed to be the runt of the pack, and she wasn’t sure if they would survive a moon...

 

Vita then turned back to Yuki, “Whatever you may choose, I hope it will make you happy...I will take my leave. Be safe, little one.”

 

“Thanks Vita...”

 

Yuki watched Vita talk with Kiba before leaving the pack. She looked at the wolves that were once pups. They were now a head taller than her, but it was no surprise. Spirits usually don’t reach the height of a healthy alpha male such as Kiba. Yuki trotted out of the stuffy den. It didn’t feel right to be in a den without her mother’s touch.

 

She stifled a yelp as her hoof touched a puddle. After shaking the water off it, she really started to notice...her hooves were split in two, whereas the wolves had no hooves, but bore claws at the end of their paws. She sat down and looked at her paws. She knew they had claws. Didn’t all spirits have claws? The only spirits she could think of were Ori, Vita, and Kali. Didn’t Kali have claws? She didn’t remember Ori having them...She doubted Vita had them...but Yuki had them. She looked at her face in the water’s reflection, and slightly opened her mouth. She guess she kinda looked like a wolf, especially with her sharper canines. Did she even act like one at times? She shook her head. She thought of the helpless little pup. No matter how she looked or acted, she had to help somehow!

 

Yuki glanced at the wolves again. They didn’t even seem to notice she was there. Maybe if she could just bring back some food for the pup...She’ll be more than just another mouth to feed!

 

And so, Yuki snuck off into the Hollow Grove.

 

She waited until she was far enough to not hear the barks and yips of the pack. Her ears slightly twitched when she heard twittering birds and the occasional creek from the towering trees. By no means they weren’t as grand as the Spirit Tree, but still they seemed to be just as old. Yuki smiled. Despite the occasional chilly breeze, she felt welcome under the canopy.

 

“Wait. I have to bring something back to the pack...but what? Maybe a deer...oh but they’re moving. I don’t think I could even find one...”

 

Yuki weaved between the undergrowth. She stopped when she saw a small shrew rummaging through the leaves. She tried to recover whatever memory she saw of her mother killing prey. She swore she heard a deer scream...She shook her head. She  _ had _ to bring back something.

 

“At least that could satisfy the pup...” Yuki whispered to herself as she crouched down on all fours. Something about her position felt off, but she had to move fast.

 

The shrew’s ears pricked up. It didn’t look towards her, but above her. Dumb shrew, she was right here! Yuki leapt forward and towards her target. She slammed a paw on the tip of its tail, barely stopping the small creature. Right when she landed, however, she felt a weight crash into the back of her head. It made her head spin for a few seconds, before she saw what it was. It was a large dark purple four-eyed owl. It had the shrew in its talons. It almost seemed to  _ smirk _ at her as it spread its wings and began to fly away.

 

“Hey! That’s mine’s!” Yuki jumped up and grabbed onto one of the bird’s feet. She felt no ground until she found herself wrestling the bird and tumbled down a hill. The two hit the ground, and the bird screeched angrily. It started clawing and pecking at Yuki’s face. She screamed, yelped, and whimpered as she tried fending it off. It was angry enough to keep at its aggressive behavior, and she could barely stand it. She ran away and stumbled through the undergrowth. She soon found a large hollowed out log. It had to do. She dove right into it, dirtying her fur even more. She screeched when she saw the bird flying straight towards her.

 

She curled up and covered her eyes, bracing her body for the predator’s talons. She barely looked up when she heard a second screech, assuming it was another bird out to tear her fur off. However, she didn’t feel any talon rake her back. She peeked from her paws and stared wide-eyed at what she saw: Kali fighting the owl. Feathers from both flew into the air.

 

Yuki gasped sharply as the two suddenly disappeared into the undergrowth. A sharp thud was heard and then shortly after, just the hissing of the owl. Yuki hopped onto her hooves and dashed towards the undergrowth. She froze as she saw Kali knocked unconscious, and the predator starting to close in. Her breathing grew faster with panic. Heat started to seep through her veins.

 

With a shrill, scared shriek, she charged towards towards the four-eyed feathered beast. “Get away from her!”

 

She closed her eyes as her forehead contacted its body. It screeched and flailed about, and then eventually faded away. Yuki opened her eyes and nearly stumbled back. She rubbed her head, feeling heat quickly vanish. Did she just smell something burning? Yuki quickly looked back at Kali and pressed an ear to her chest. She sighed in relief when she heard her heartbeat.

 

“Kali? Come on, wake up...” She tried nudging Kali onto her feet, but all she received was a low groan.

 

Yuki looked at Kali’s body and winced at some of the scratches. Even one was bleeding. Yuki looked around and tried to get a sense of her bearings. The pack couldn’t help her well, and she didn’t know where Vita was. If she cried out, more predators could hear. All she could think of is...home, but where was home? Her first den was empty, and the wolf’s den made her feel displaced. Yuki heaved Kali onto her back, finding her surprisingly light. Still heavy for her, but light. She looked towards where she swore she could smell the scent of orange fruit.

 

...

 

_ “Come on! It’s time to fly!” _

 

_ “Not now...it’s not even nighttime.” _

 

_ “Yes it is! Look! The moon is rising!” _

 

_ The bigger owl opened an eye to see her younger sibling’s gleaming eyes. Like hers they were a bright orange, matching the color of a sunset. Beyond the beaming owlet, she would see what looked like a sliver of moonlight. What struck to her as odd though was it seemed to be expanding throughout the horizon. Was it not sunset but sunrise? Was it the tree’s that took their baby brother? It was getting closer. Is her younger sibling next? She opened her mouth to yell for her parents and- _

 

**_Flash!_ **

 

...

 

“Kali? Kali, wake up. It’s just a bad dream.”

 

Kali groaned and pried her eyes open to meet Yuki’s concerned face. She felt surprised when she felt moss underneath her feathers and not dirt. Had she carried her? If it were far, she wasn’t too surprised since the little spirit did shake a towering sturdy tree. Still she would be surprised at Yuki’s own concern for her health, even when the horned spirit took a good beating. A scratch on her cheek was only slightly bleeding and looked like it was treated with haste.

 

“Are you alright?” Yuki tilted her head, her ears slightly moving back.

 

Kali responded. “Yeah. I am okay.” She looked at her body and noticed patches of liana and herbs.

 

“I found those herbs in this cavern and they looked okay for healing. They did look familiar to me and...” Yuki wrapped an arm around Kali’s shoulders, “I’m glad you’re okay. I wanted to really thank you for saving me.”

 

The owl-spirit squeaked in surprise as she felt her embrace. She still wasn’t used to being hugged...Although she felt a sense of relief when Yuki survived the attack, responding to contact was still very much new to her. “Uh...You’re welcome. Next time, try not to fight those big owls. You’re still a tiny spirit.”

 

Yuki puffed her cheeks, “Well, I wanted to catch that shrew for that...hungry wolf pup. They were even smaller than me.” She looked down and bit her lip.

 

“...Oh. Well, their pack will feed them, don’t you worry.” Kali tried to sound as reassuring as possible, seeing how the thought of a pup whimpering for food caused Yuki distress. To her relief, she nodded.

 

Yuki looked around and tilted her head at the near-barren cavern. Some crystals and trinkets hung from the ceiling. A broken lantern was on the floor, its flame long gone. Wooden bowls were strewn about, and she could have sworn she saw several wood planks with intricate carvings. Was there a painting long-faded from time? And did she smell a tinge of ash? She couldn’t tell...

 

“So uh...where are we?” She heard Kali ask.

 

“We’re in Swallow’s Nest. I think. I wanted to go home but...I’ve never seen this place before. I feel safe here and I never met any bad creatures while I brought you here.” Yuki smiled a bit. “Maybe I can ask Ori and Gumo for help...maybe Naru too if she’s okay with it.” She looked at Kali, as if expecting her to pitch in for help, when she got better that is.

 

“I...I don’t know.” Kali felt uncomfortable when she mentioned Ori for some reason. Where she had heard that name? “I’ll...visit though if...you’d like. It is pretty warm in here and the blizzards can get harsh sometimes...”

 

Yuki suddenly squealed in excitement. Kali squawked as the smaller spirit tackled her onto the mossy bed in a blur of white fur. The stinging in her wounds were quickly subsided by the fluffy spirit’s fur. She still felt awkward, yet she just surrendered herself to Yuki’s many thank yous and snuggles. Maybe all these hugs and this seemingly unending happiness from Yuki was just...something she was missing from her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile! Life happened but I am planning on finally getting a permit for driving and a part-time job! I'd be still busy of course but it wouldn't mostly be because of difficulties with going through my days.


	10. Bonds

All of them looked so...happy. They chattered and mingled around a hearty meal of stag meat. It was a successful hunt. Saskia just...didn’t feel like hunting. She didn’t even feel hungry as the knot in her stomach grew tighter. Something didn’t feel  _ right _ , and she just couldn’t put her paw on it. The old wolf raised her head when a younger wolf approached her with a thick wad of juicy meat.

 

“‘Kiki, you gotta eat!” The young pup wagged his tail, “We’re gonna go tomorrow!” He dropped the meat and pushed it towards her with his muzzle. “And we’re a pack. We can’t leave anybody behind!”

 

Saskia rolled her eyes. Aoba was always seeing sunshine and butterflies. While the night cloaked the forests with shadows, the Season of Bare Trees was one of the worst seasons for her. “I’m an elder, Aoba. Go back to your friends. You’ll never know if it’ll be the last time you’ll ever get to play with them.” She stood up on her legs, but was still quite dwarfed by the young adult.

 

Aoba’s ears drooped back, “Come on...Last year was different. We were just recovering from the Blindness. You know-”

 

“Of course I know that!” Saskia snapped her jaws, her hackles rising up, “I was there! We all were.” She felt her heart wrench, but fought back tears, “She was there too...I...I need to see her.”

 

“But she’s in Luminae territory, and the land had changed ever since Nibel healed. You could get lost!”

 

Saskia stifled a chuckle, “Younglings...always overthinking.” She then started to turn away from him, and left a snarky remark, “That’s not gonna look good on your pelt once you become alpha.” Without even letting him respond or attempt to block her path, she started to run from the den.

 

The updraft ruffled Saskia’s black and scarlet fur. Pebbles shuffled under her paws as she walked across the rapids. She felt her spirits skip as she recalled the dares she set to Thia when they’d walk along a log across the rapids. Balancing on only two hind legs, then the front paws, then walking backwards with all four on the log, she had even wanted to leap across the whole river with a single bound, but only then it was just a measly stream...at least...before the waters came rushing back. Saskia saw the log ahead, and it still laid snug between sturdy rocks, undeterred by the icy water underneath.

 

With confidence, she placed her front paws onto the log and heaved herself up. She paused to catch her breath. She wasn’t as young as she used to be, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t just as spritely as a young pup. She ran across the log. Suddenly, the bark gave away under her front leg. Saskia’s heart froze in place as the log creaked beneath her. No! Not today!

 

With the strength she could muster, she pried herself from the hole and bounded to the other side. The log cracked and snapped. Saskia’s hackles were still raised when she looked back. The log that had been a place for her and Thia to play was split roughly in half. Splinters and branches were carried away by the rapids. The jagged fractures almost resembled the teeth of an ugly beast, and the rushing water looked like the foam of disease.

 

Saskia grunted as she turned sharply away. It’s just a log, and what she was imagining was just her imagination going wild. She continued her trek towards the Spirit Caverns. She kept to the undergrowth, making sure she was not seen by other spirits. She stopped for a second when she saw a particular spirit perched on a branch. Before she could even comprehend on their appearance, the spirit had already flown off. Did the spirit just leave behind...purple and white feathers?

 

Once again, she growled to herself. She can’t be imagining things. Her mind was still intact. Just a few more walks over hills and she’ll be where Thia’s pack was. As she stalked across the hills of Swallows Nest, she had noticed the frost was starting to thinly cover the ground. She still had time. Her ears pricked up again when she spotted yet another blur of purple from a distance.

 

An owl! Saskia gaped when she had noticed a spirit riding the owl. Big ears, tiny frills, and a glow that was the same in all spirits. It had to be Ori. She noticed laughter coming not from the owl or Ori, but from what looked like a spirit and a  _ Gumon _ ? She had thought all of them died. Weaving around his legs like an excited pup was another spirit. Two curved horns sprouted from her head, and her ears only drooped down slightly. What stood out to her was how she slightly resembled a wolf, despite most of her features resembling the rams she hunted in her youth. Her  _ laugh _ almost sounded like...

 

No. Again. She was just hearing things.

 

Saskia carried on. As expected, she smelled the scent of the Luminae Wolves. A patrol is nearing. She slowly slithered into the undergrowth. They were approaching faster than she thought. The best she could do is hold her breath and stay still.

 

“I smell  _ something _ .” One of the wolves growled.

 

“Did it smell tasty?”

 

“It smelled old.”

 

“Probably some crowfood. It isn’t worth it.”

 

“I’m telling you guys, there is something here and it’s alive.”

 

“C’mon Tifan. Your stubborn head is gonna get all of us in trouble.”

 

The bickering of the young wolves disappeared. Saskia waited until she was sure they had left. Typical. They would always be in a hurry to leave. At least Thia may stick around. Maybe Thia had finally opened her eyes and left those shining spirits. She could have a real family! If she had just...Saskia stopped in her tracks as she saw a single lump of dirt. At the head stood a slab of stone, with the engraved words:

 

_ Thia _

_ Mother of Pups and Spirits Alike _

_ Sister of Alpha Kiba _

 

_ May She Walk Among the Skies in Peace _

 

She read the words over and over again. She couldn’t believe it. What happened? Did something kill her? Did some _ one _ end her life? Thia was the strongest wolf she had known, and inside she knew Thia would know much better. Was this her punishment for mingling with the spirits? She snapped her head to the sky, expecting to see the Spirits of Life and Power. Her hackles bristled to the point where they looked like porcupine spines, and ferociously snarled, “Spirits! You had the ability to preserve life! Your forests breathed life again when...when  _ Kuro  _ played your role! Now you must snatch away her as well? You are not  _ Spirits _ !”

 

...

 

A small spirit walked alongside a wolf. Their fur was gray and their starlit mane trailed from their head to their tail. With one paw they had carried a curved wooden staff, its end bearing a lantern of pale steel and the wood sported intricate patterns. Blue fire wisped around the lantern as the spirit took every step. The blue-eyed wolf looked back. They have been walking in an endless grove. Rocks and vegetation hung suspended in the air. Souls of other creatures wove around the trees, from great hawks to tiny mice. Despite their different appearances, they all had glowing translucent bodies with glowing orbs for hearts. Several spirits were seen, but some seem rather content while others comforted the newcomers. A handful of spirits looked towards Thia’s direction, but the wolf wasn’t bothered by their curiosity.

 

“Shepard, if it was my time then...why do I have a desperate need to return? Not just for Yuki and Kiba but...” She spoke, “I wish for closure for her.”

 

It took a good minute for the Shepherd to respond, “...Saskia?...Last time you had spoken with her, you threatened to bite her ears off.”

 

“How did you know-”

 

“I observe new life when it springs from the world, not just when they end. Some don’t live for a month, and I must guide them, even when they were rather few in Nibel.” The Shepherd said as he reached down to guide a baby bird back to its mother. “The rabbit nearly would have been another soul if not for your intervening.”

 

“I see...I just wish for closure with her. I know she suffered a lot, but she deserves to know that I am not truly gone.”

 

The Shepherd silently watched the mother bird nestle on top of her sole child. “I know you care for her much, Thia, but souls like you can only send her messages. Not as grand as the Spirits of Life and Power themselves, but...I’m afraid she wouldn’t understand.”

 

“But Yuki...she could speak with souls can’t she? She can tell Saskia...” She slowly trailed off when the Shepherd approached her.

 

“She doesn’t understand her power. She isn’t even one cycle old.” They reached to pat her leg, “Vita can point her in the right direction. Let us just hope she would believe your daughter.”

 

“...Right...I know Vita will help her. I must have faith in Yuki, and Saskia too...”

 

...

 

The cold wind buffered against the band of three spirits. The one in the middle, Tael, squeaked as his overgrown fur fluttered against his face. The spirit behind him, known as Rai, whimpered as the sprouting tufts on his shoulders slapped his eyes. Even though the horned leader Jun proudly strode across the cliffside, the wind deterred his path.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Tael squeaked above the wind. The rushing water echoing across the valley didn’t help either.

 

“It’s cold! I feel like my fur’s gonna freeze off.” Rai stepped back and used Tael’s very furry tail as a scarf.

 

Jun huffed and rolled his eyes, “It’s just a bit of wind! You’re not gonna go back to the Spirit Tree with your tails between your legs like cowards, right?” His sleek tail wavered with excitement as he spotted the very same cavern that the Great Hero Ori had traveled in. He completely ignored the fact that some rammers were battling against each other over territory. “They say there is something in the nest that was left behind the Gumon. Something that’ll be useful against monsters!”

 

Within seconds their morale grew, and with that their confidence as well. As if they had sensed it, the rammers bellowed. The sound echoed across the valley. Rai yelped and buried his face into Tael’s tail.

 

Tael tugged him along, “Come on. I think we’ll be fine as long as we avoid them. They can’t be  _ that _ territorial!”

 

“But they can hurt...badly.” Rai whimpered. “Nobody should get hurt.”

 

“Catch up, guys! Just ignore them!” Jun shouted.

 

Tael patted Rai’s head, “You’re not  _ scared _ , aren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

Before Rai could say anything, the ground beneath them shook. He quickly looked over the edge and saw one of the rammers preparing to bash their heads into the cliffside. Rai felt Tael’s tail slip from his paws. His eyes widened even more when he lunged to grab his arm. Tael scrambled as he clung onto the edge. Jun kept yelling at the rammers, telling them to stop, but they seemed to get more aggravated.

 

“Hold on, Tael!” Rai cried out. He winced as he felt his paws scrape against the rough ground. With all his strength he hauled Tael onto safer ground. He looked at Jun and angrily yelled, “You’re not helping! We should go back!”

 

“And let those rammers see us as just weak spirits?” Jun growled back. “Ori beat them up, so if he can do it, then so can we!”

 

“Tael almost fell of the cliff!” Rai stood up and shoved Jun with surprising strength. He nearly stumbled back, clattering more rocks.

 

Tael blinked as he noticed some thorny vines sprouting around Rai’s feet. Thinking it was another source of danger, he intervened before Jun could retaliate. “Let’s just get out of here! We’ll find another way, but not  _ now _ !”

 

After Rai and Jun exchanged some scowls, they decided to go with Tael’s idea, much to his relief. By the time they had traveled to the edge of the glades, the rammers resumed their mindless competition. This time Tael had taken the lead, leaving Rai in the middle and Jun bringing up the rear. Jun had his arms crossed, bitter that he couldn’t even get near the ancient ruins’ entrance. His ears slightly pricked up, however, when he heard that Rai had a slight limp. He noticed that one of his paws had a bad scrape and was slightly bleeding.

 

“Wait, guys. Stop!” Jun suddenly said aloud. He quickly approached Rai, whose neck ruff was slightly bristled from the sudden yelp. “You’re hurt, Rai. Let me help you.” Before he could protest, Jun ran over to a bush and picked out some leaves and some moss. He signed in relief as he found a still fresh liana, one of the surviving vegetation in the cold world. “I’m sorry this isn’t much but...I don’t want your wound to get worse. You gotta stay strong right?”

 

Rai stared at Jun as he let him wrap his paw rather messily, but it still was intact after a few steps. “I...thank you.”

 

“Wait, I wasn’t finished. I’m sorry I was so brash. Next time we’ll take a different route.”

 

Rai smiled cheekily, excited at the thought of trying again, “Ok! We’ll work together next time!”

 

Tael smiled a little as he saw his friends reconcile. He knew Jun turned out to be stubborn, but he knew he’d make the right decisions. After all, if Rai looked up to him, then he surely would be a hero, just like Ori. He then chimed in, “Yeah! Brothers shouldn’t fight each other! We’ll fight any obstacle in our way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vowed I'd get this one done before January ends, so here it is! :D Finally I introduce some new characters (even though technically I posted and talked about them on my Deviantart).


End file.
